when love and hate collides
by Danda Melodia
Summary: take a look at the title and u'l have a great idea on what the story is all about... by the way, this is my first fic.. It's kinda dorky but pls. read and review.. tnx . Chapter 15 up!
1. round 1

When love and hate collides;

round 1

"2 months!"

"Yep, you heard me..."

"Yes, I heard you but why are you letting us do these stuffs like it's only a month away!" Miyu said at the top of her voice, making everyone sweat drop at her scene.

"Ms. KUZUKI! don't you know what respect means?"

"Uh--"

"Well, it is to do what you're teacher instructed you to do without those blah blah's and whatsoever before he makes up his mind to fail you!"

"Y-yes sir." Miyu let her head fall giving up on her hopeless professor. "And because you didn't know what respect is not until now, Go and mop the stage after rehearsal!" Finally, the professor thought about leaving the group here. She couldn't handle any of his 'disciplines' for that matter. it's just too much. "And he call himself an instructor? respect isn't near, even this inch close to the real answer." She said as she kicked no one in particular, pretending that it was her prof.

"Well, but it's got something to do with it anyways Miyu." Aya said as she offered her hand to Miyu who was kneeling down, like the world just fell down on her. This isn't rehearsal at all, it's pure drama... only this time, in real life. "You know Miyu, you really deserved that main character. it's just unbelievable, seeing you up there someday wearing elegant dresses... seeing a tear fall down from your lovely eyes. And oh, of course the scene... seeing you---" Megumi was cut off from her lovely trance by Miyu. "Stop! it really wasn't my idea to be the main character. Why didn't you choose Christine instead? She's likely to be more suitable for the role."

"we asked her that after we asked you but she didn't want to because her partner wouldn't be Kanata."

"Kanata?" Miyu wondered who that Kanata is. Aya glared at Megumi but returned to Miyu and told her the whole story. "Alright, Christine loved---" Megumi butted in and continued the story herself. "Christine loved Kanata so dearly ever since kindergarten. everyday, she would approach him and offer meals to him, everything, she would do for him. It's like Juliet, who's willing to die for her Romeo. but then, Kanata didn't seemed to be her Romeo at first. For he thoroughly ignored everything. But, Christine didn't mind... she became his juliet for 9 years. and a year after they've entered high school... things started to go a little deeper."

"Oh, So you mean they've had a relationship?"

"Well almost, They've become closer to each other than anyone else. They're spending most of their time with each other until-" Then again, Megumi butted in. "Not until a terrible tragedy occured that gave more life to Romeo and Juliet. Kanata met an accident even before he could confess his love to Christine--"

"Hey, how did you know that he was gonna confess his love to Christine?"

"N-no... don't mind that part, But it's what most of us thinks. We thought that, that accident stopped him from confessing his love."

"So you mean he didn't confess his love to Christine within those times that they've been together?" Miyu asked quite confused at the situation of the two. "Well yeah, So you see... if you studied here a year earlier then you would've met him."

"So you mean he died?"

"of course not, silly. he's just... well he's in a coma until now... for 3 months already." Aya explained."I was wondering what made Christine love him so much..."

"Oh that's easy... Kanata was really handsome, kind, good at sports, and intelligent. Like Mr. perfect. that's why most of the girls in this school weeped the time he met an accident. Most of them usually visits him in the hospital until now."

"Oh, so no wonder why Christine usually ignores the guys who were courting her." Miyu thought as she remembered the times where her classmates have that dumped look on their faces. And it made her remember the memories Seiya left her, though it ended bitterly. but that's just it... the love story of-- She shook that away from her head wanting no more of those to be left inside her brain.

"Oh hey, time flies for sure..." Aya said as she gazed at her wrist watch. "4:00 already?" Miyu asked, for it was only 2 the last time she glanced at the clock. "Alrighty, we better go now Miyu-chan! good luck in cleaning the stage! bye!"

So Miyu was once again left alone in the middle of the stage. There was no one inside the whole gym except her. Since she couldn't do anything about it, she headed towards the exit to get a bucket and a mop. She headed outside to fill the bucket and she would pour it on the floor of the stage. She repeated it for 3 times back and forth. "Wow, this is what I call an excercise." As she went back for the fourth bucket filled, she heard certain giggles from some girls who was left around the corridors. They were all saying the exact same thing... "I can't believe it! the prince has finally came back." Speaking of whom, the prince could be Kanata by any chance. we were just talking about him awhile back. "Oh well- - -"

She stopped when she saw someone's back blocking the way. "Um... excuse me." She said to get the boys' attention. She didn't know him at all for he wasn't wearing their school uniform. Still, the boy didn't turn around. _okay... calm down..._ "Ehem! Sir..." Miyu said for the second time, but the boy didn't move any inch from where he stood. Miyu was losing the patience inside her as she tried not to boil up in front of this alien. "Sir... excuse me" She said, annoyance evident in the sound of her voice. All the patience left inside her was gone and now all she needed was a boost up to kick this disrespectful dog!

"You inconsiderate jerk!" Miyu said and was going to kick him but the latter soon moved his butt away making Miyu fall down on her face. "You--" Miyu tried to stand up and noticed that the boy was looking at her weirdly. "Hey, what are you doing there?"

"You idiot! are you deaf!" Miyu exclaimed standing up at the same time. "..."

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! you disrespectful, idiot, freakin, ill-mannered dog! how dare you talk to me like that?" Miyu shouted, seems like Kanata really did got into her nerves. And Miyu felt that one of her nerves are ready to explode because of him. "What did I do?"

"Hmmmmfff! Get OUT!" Miyu directed her arms towards the exit. "Do you own this at any cost?" He said arrogantly making Miyu's temper extend to a thousand degree of normality. "does it look like I'm the owner? you dumb arrogant dog!"

"Students like you shouldn't be studying here. They don't teach that kind of behavior here." He said ignoring the looks she was giving him. As if looks could kill. "Who are you anyways?" Miyu tried to calm down to find out who this arrogant jerk is. "You mean you don't know me?... well, I'm not surprised."

"The nerve! stupid, why do you think I'd be asking that question if I know the answer. And if the only reason why you came here is because you don't know what else to do with your stupid life, then don't expect that I'll sympathize you! and besides, I have work to do so stick your nose outta here!" Miyu said as she picked up her mop and started mopping.

She stopped her work when she felt eyes following her every move. So she turned around and started a glaring contest with him. "get out of here! I wanna go home and don't be surprised cause I know who you are. Kanata." She said as she resumed mopping. It was nearly six and still, she was left alone in the gym along with this arrogant dog.

Finally, after what seemed like hours... Miyu finished. She stared at the clock and it read 6:30. Thankfully, there were some students left and helped her out with the bucket and mop. So she was ready to go home, She grabbed her bag and headed for the exit when, on the way there, she saw that dog again talking with the school principal.

"I wish, I hope, and I pray that he won't study here!" She said as she gazed up at the sky. Then a drop of water fell on her face. She looked where it came from not until rain started pouring down. "Great!" She said as she drooped her shoulders hopelessly. "Curse you! you arrogant dog!"

Unfortunately, Kanata heard this and approached her. "What do you want?"

"Well, you could get sick."

"I don't easily get sick unlike dogs." She said as she walked her way out. ignoring the fact that he was following her. "You know, maybe you should go and visit Christine."

"Or maybe go home, you just came from the hospital so you better rest than catch some cold in here." She said still facing away from him but she continued walking anyways. "I'm touched."

"Stalkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrr! why don't you just stop following me and go home?"

"well, this is the way to where I live."

"On second thought, Go and visit Christine! She's worried sick of you."

"I know."

Miyu spotted her apartment and went inside of it but noticed that Kanata was still following her. "Don't tell me this is where you live? Miyu crossed her fingers hoping that his answer would be no. "Well... I live here."


	2. rehearsal

When Love and hate collides;

the rehearsal

"This is not real! no not real, just a nightmare." Miyu said as she rolled around her bed as she thought about the day before. "krrrriiiingg!" Miyu's alarm sounded through her head waking her up. Miyu woke up and made herself think that it was just a nightmare. So as usual, she took a bath, wore her school uniform and ate breakfast. She slowly opened her door and peeked if a Kanata-look-alike would appear. She averted her gaze at every corner of the whole 3rd floor to see any signs and found no one. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth. "Thank goodness." She was about to get out but the door in front of her opened and there, her worst nightmare came true. "Morning." Kanata said as he walked towards the stairs, wearing the boy's uniform at their school.

"Hey Miyu, are you alright?" Aya said as she stared at Miyu worriedly. "What's wrong with her?" Megumi asked as she shook Miyu's head back and forth. "Miyu, wake up"

"I've never seen her like this before---hey wait. She was exactly like this the first day she entered this school."Aya said placing her finger under her chin as she remembered the time Miyu seemed strucked by something. "Hey, maybe she fell in love with Kanata"

"WHAT! No way, that jerk? th-that arrogant dog! never. I'll be willing to marry anyone else even a crazy man... just not him!" Miyu exclaimed looking terrible. "Hey calm down, I think you're over reacting... we know you're not at the case of falling in love this time Miyu." Aya assured. "That was harsh Aya, No one could live in this world without love."

"whatever"

After that, all they could hear were shouts and frenzies from the girls of the class. The door was slowly opening and Miyu seemed dreadful as she watched the door slowly opening and little by little, revealing her worst nightmare.

"KANATA!" they all screamed as he came into view. Miyu dug her head on her desk not wanting to see the dog. "argh, I hate dogs." As soon as Kanata arrived, their prof. arrived in too. "I don't think I could handle two nightmares at a time."

"Okay class, as you can see, Kanata here came back. He's fine, well... and we hope, enthusiastic. So Ms. Kuzuki, I'm warning you." The professor said as he directed his gaze towards her. "I would wish him not to be well, fine and enthusiastic. I hope he's a decomposing skeleton right now." Miyu said to no one particular as she scrutinized him. Kanata had to squint his eyes as he felt a black aura coming from Miyu.

"So Kanata, you may take your seat at the vacant chair in the middle." Hopefully, he hadn't got to seat at the empty chair behind Miyu.

"Oh, look at them.. aren't they sweet?" Megumi said as she gazed at Christine and Kanata eating lunch together. "Finally, some peace." Miyu said as she layed down her head on the eating table. While laying down her head and not paying attention to Aya and Megumi's conversation, she stared closely at kanata and Christine and found out that Christine's making kanata eat almost all of the food. "Eat all you can...hehe."She laughed evilly at him as he busied himself chewing the foods that Christine was stuffing inside his mouth. This was great... no do-- "ACHOOO!" Miyu sneezed loud enough for Kanata and the others to hear. "Ugh... Soey" She said instead of saying sorry. Then there, she noticed that Kanata was grinning victoriously over her.

From that time on, she didn't stop from sneezing.

"So you consider yourself a dog?" Kanata said behind her. "Wha! why are you he---hic--A-ACHOO!" unfortunately, Miyu hadn't got the time to cover her mouth and sneezed in front of Kanata, face on. "That's what I call Ill-mannered"

"Get lost you arrogant dog! much less, go back to the hospital and sleep forever!" Miyu stormed away from Kanata... not wanting to see his face any longer.

"Hey Miyu, Have you known Kanata ever since?" Megumi asked turning her chair around to face Miyu. "Never! And until now I don't know him!"

"Well, it seems like you and Kanata had a very huge fight before that until now, you hadn't forgiven him yet." Aya concluded looking at Miyu curiously. "Maybe. he's just my mortal enemy that since birth we're destined to hate each other. And, my zodiac sign tells that I shouldn't be friends with Dogs!" Both Aya and Megumi stared at her wondering whom she meant by dog. The conversation would've moved on but the door suddenly opened and there came in their homeroom teacher.

"It's english isn't it? but why is that stinking old man here?" Miyu asked. "Maybe he loves teaching us." Aya said in response.

"Attention class, Mr. Natsumi couldn't be with you at the moment since he was called in sick. So since, you don't have any teacher and your play is a part of your english curriculum, 3rd yr. students were asked to go to the gym right now and practice for the said event."

"What!" Miyu exclaimed after hearing Mr. Old man's speech. "What's the matter Miyu?"

"UH... nothing...ehehe."

"Miko! You've got to do it right!" Megumi shouted sending a flying fan towards Miko. "Hey Megumi calm down... we're just practicing for 2 weeks. You can't expect him to be that perfect actor you know." Miyu said looking over Miko who looked quite pitiful. He was Miyu's partner and he was receiving the same kind of treatment from Megumi for the whole 2 weeks of their practice.

"Take 10!"

"get out of here!" Miko taking part as the prince said looking at Miyu who was looking at him unbelievably. "Shiro! what happened to you? You can't possibly forget me!"

"Forget you? I don't even know you!"

"Shiro! we love each other... how could you forget that!"

"Love each other? we---- umm... we couldn't--- uhh" Miko scratched the back of his head striving to remember the next part. "Miko! That's the eleventh time for goodness sake!... ok I give up. I guess we should find another." Megumi decided since she was in charge of this play. "Oh thank goodness." Miko said in joy. he's been waiting for this for the whole rehearsal. "Seems like he's just waiting for you to change him Megumi." Aya said patting her shoulder in sympathy.

After that, Megumi was incredibly silent that Aya and Miyu feared that something will happen again... something bad. "I've got an idea! haha! I've already decided who'll take Shiro's part!"

"Who?" Everyone looked at her. "Kanata!"

"What?" Kanata averted his gaze towards her then towards Miyu. "NO WAY!" Miyu exclaimed. "And that's final."

"Then have Christine as the main character for that matter." Miyu said but Megumi shook her head and said. "Well, you've been quite fond of the part so better stick with you."

"No this isn't real! no way no way no way!" Miyu repeated over and over again until Christine said. "I'm willing to take it"

"Sorry Christine, we've asked you earlier but you declined."

"Oh.." Christine looked away disappointed. She should've taken it at the first place. "It's alright Christine." Kanata assured. placing his hand over Christine's shoulder.

"Megumi! I'm gonna kill you!..." Miyu said to herself on her way back home. "Do you literally talk to yourself?" Suddenly, Kanata appeared behind her. "As a matter of fact... yes." Miyu stared at him from the corner of her eyes. "Got a problem with that?" She added before heading off ahead. Kanata just sighed at her behavior, he could get used to this you know. "Hey! Why don't you and Christine walk home togethter?" Miyu surprisingly asked. "we're not together... so why would we?"

"Oh..."

"Don't tell me you're interested in me."

"You're really hopeless you arrogant dog!" Miyu said as she sped off.


	3. something unlikely

When love and hate collides;

Something unlikely

"Where is that thing!" Miyu cursed as she threw all of her things aside looking for something. "I can't understand it Miyu, why do you trouble yourself with just a book?" Aya asked, Miyu called her up 7 in the morning just so because she needed help. And now, here she is... sleepy and hungry. She wasn't even sure if she sleep walked her way to Miyu's apartment. It was almost 10 and still, she's looking over Miyu's things to find a certain book. "I've told you several times Aya... it isn't just a book!" Miyu shouted almost shaking the whole 3rd floor of the apartment.

"What was that?" Kanata asked to no one particular after hearing some sort of a shout? He just ignored it just like how he ignores every simple matters in his life.

"Miyu, you don't need to shout if in case you don't know that."

"I just feel so desperate and miserable at the same time. I don't even know why I bothered myself to find it... but somehow, I've just got to." Miyu said with a fire of determination flaming in her eyes. Aya stared at her, understanding her condition. She barely saw Miyu burn up like this... the only time she saw Miyu wearing that kind of determination in her eyes was when her mother and father left her here because of their busy schedules. "Don't worry Miyu... we'll find it. I just hope that it didn't fall by any chance inside your trash bins." Aya prayed. If what she's thinking is true... then they're dead. garbages are directly dumped somewhere near the sea much less get them processed and have raw materials instead.

After what seemed like hours of thing busting... Miyu and Aya sat in dispair, their backs facing each other as they now stare at the room of Miyu which seemed more like a dumping site. One looke at it would let you think that a storm had just passed by... but literally, it's just Miyu and Aya on the house. "Thanks for the help Aya... but I think you should go now. You've done more than what I could ask of you."

"You're welcome Miyu... you sure you don't need any help in fixing your stuffs?" Miyu just shook her head and bid Aya goodbye. It took Miyu one good hour to put all of her things back to the way it was. Then... she heard a knock on her door. She wondered who it was since she wasn't expecting someone at this time of day. "You!"

"Uh-hey..."

"what do you want?"

"A phone."

"Don't you have one?"

"None."

"For goodness sake! you're just gonna ask something so why not ask it in a nice way? arrogant dog!" Miyu said before motioning Kanata to get inside. He was slowly getting inside and she followed his every move. "Do you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Nothing... So where's your phone?" Kanata asked as he surveyed the room of Miyu. Thankfully, Miyu decided to clean up her room even before this dog decided to show up or else, they might end up torturing each other again. "it's over there... Miyu said as she pointed at her phone over the kitchen counter.

So kanata went in there to start with his 'said' phone call. "You know, At the first place... why haven't you tried to look up at the clerk downstairs, I'm sure they have a phone." Miyu said, looking over at Kanata who seemed like waiting for the person to pick up. "It's 2 floors down." He said quickly before saying hello to the person on the other line. "Dumb..." Miyu whispered but obviously, Kanata heard it and shot her a murderous look like he always does. Miyu ignored it and stared down at a certain book wishing that it was the book she was finding awhile back with Aya. It was October 28 and it was Seiya's birthday. The book that was lost unfortunately was his. He gave it to her before their break up. It was really memorable since it contains every single memory of them both the time when they were still together...

_"Just great! and the weather said I didn't need any umbrella!" Miyu cursed as she ran through the rain. It was pretty strong and the only thing covering her were her hands that didn't help her either. And to her luck, She needed to wait for the bus out in the cold. _

_Just then, she felt that there wasn't any water dropping on her and thought that the rain had stopped. But just in front of her, The rain was still pouring. "You know... this really isn't the time for playing in the rain." A voice said behind her. _

_"Seiya!" Miyu's eyes lit up at the sight of him. forgetting about the fact that she was thoroughly soaking wet when she suddenly hugged him, and of course, hugging her in return. "I thought you hated getting sick." _

Miyu wasn't aware that Kanata was staring at her the whole time. And Kanata was sure surprised at her behavior for he never saw her like this before. His phone call ended a few moments ago and pretended that he just placed the phone down when Miyu sighed and stared at him. "Finished?"

"Yeah thanks..."

"I didn't know you're gonna say--" Miyu was cut off when her stomach started rumbling. It was too loud that it was impossible for Kanata not to hear it. "What!" Miyu turned but just heard Kanata chuckling for the first time. It's not that Kanata didn't laugh at all but it just seems so unlikely of him to laugh just like that. "Nothing's funny... but I guess I forgot to eat." Miyu confessed earning a look from Kanata.

Kanata walked going for the door as Miyu wondered what his up to."What are you doing?"

"Going out for a snack? I thought you wanna come." He said before opening the door leaving Miyu there wondering to herself.

'So he isn't that bad.' Miyu thought to herself, following Kanata out. "Hey! wait up... You know, couldn't you do anything nice at all?"

"Don't think so."

"urghh! you--you--!"

"You what?" He gazed back raising his eyebrowat her... "Nevermind."

So they spent the whole 10 minutes walking... just walking. they didn't even care to open their mouths up to say something. And the silence was killing Miyu the whole time. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Well... I see you can't keep your mouth shut for so long."

"It's torturing me you know...and who knows what you might be thinking of right now." Miyu said frankly. She really couldn't keep things to herself by that matter. "For sure I'm not by any chance thinking about you."

"You maniac! I wasn't talking about that kind of thing. and you were suggesting it!"

"I did not!"

"Oh yes you did!" This was kinda getting interesting as for Miyu. "Hey look." Miyu gazed over the restaurant they came by disrupting Kanata from saying something else. "What?"

"I thought you're heading for a snack?"

"Yes... and?"

"This is the place... and you offered me so you're treat." Miyu said and went inside the shop as fast as she could so Kanata wouldn't say anything disagreeable again. So Kanata picked a chair for the both of them and watched as Miyu ordered a matter of foods that seemed too much for someone like her. An unlikely thing a girl would do especially if someone like him is around.

"I'm not gonna pay for you."

"sure you are"

The food was served and Miyu had to laugh by the looks of Kanata. He sure couldn't believe that she eats that voracious. "What! it's like this is your first time to see food."

"Yes... that's not a meal, that's a feast! you eat too much."

"Well... by that chance, you eat little. You're like a girl you know that."

"Then what do you call yourself? a boy?"

"Take it easy, I didn't say I was gonna eat everything. I'm gonna bring some at home." Miyu said sarcastically as she started digging in the food.

'knock' 'knock' Kanata stared at the clock that read 7:30... 'urgh, don't tell me Christine stopped by. it's almost dinner.'

"Hey dog!" Miyu appeared before him wearing a big grin on her face. "What do you want?"

"remember the left overs at the restaurant? Well, I brought them to you since dogs eat things like that." Miyu simply said kinda insulting Kanata but seems like he took it too seriously though. "You ungrateful fool... who're you calling arrogant now."

"What! You know, you should even thank me since I bothered myself to recook them for you. So, who're you calling ungrateful now!"

"You!"

"Double that for you!" Miyu handed Kanata some sort of a plastic with a container in it, before banging the door shut.

Kanata served the food and it didn't look like some left overs. It was well cooked if you ask anyone but him.

-------

Finally, the chaps' finished. It was dreadful having to finish it since I ran out of ideas at the mid part of it. And the chapter's a little short. (Well, my head's outta supply)

Like it? like it not?

Just review anyways... tnx.


	4. change of heart

When love and hate collides;

Change of heart

"Cut! okay guys, let's just get at the end part of it. That part is really torturing me." Aya said in distress. "Torture you? isn't it supposed to torture us instead?" Miyu asked in compliance. "Well... maybe. Okay, Last scene."

"But Aya what does the last scene requires us to do? it isn't written here." Miyu said scanning over her pamphlet. "Guess I forgot to put it on. Well, here's my copy." Aya said giving the piece of paper to Miyu. And Miyu scurried to see what it was.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Miyu's voice sounded through whole gym of their school..."What now!" Kanata said grabbing the paper from Miyu's hand. "What!" He too said and possessed the same expression that Miyu wears. "I'm gonna kiss her/him!" They chorused almost sending Aya flying. "What's the matter?"

"I need a substitute for that scene if he's gonna do it."

"I need an ambulance if she's gonna do it."

"What's the matter with the both of you! I need full cooperation. Look, the whole committee's gonna watch. your parent's are and the whole directors are. So please would you just do it."

Miyu and Kanata stared at each other like they were afraid their lives are gonna be taken away from them forever. "What!" Aya asked desperate for their answer. "Just not in rehearsals alright?"

"Right!"

Miyu stared at Kanata like it was going to be the end of the world for her. Like the lord is punishing her from something she didn't do. "You! YUCK!" Kanata gave her the same look and said. "You! disgusting."

"HEy! Haven't you got any better ideas than to mock me!" Miyu said looking at him sternly. "I'm not mocking you." Miyu just glared daggers at him. "Hey! I've got an idea"

"Hey Aya! is this your last copy?"

"Uh yeah... SO DON'T EVEN DARE TO lOSE THAT THING!"

"Hihihih!' this is the best!" Miyu said to herself grinning evilly that made Kanata stare at her weirdly. "What's your problem?"

The group was given 15 minutes break before they continue their practice. So Miyu took the chance and headed towards the library to make some few changes with the script. "So Shiro finally realized that she was Maya. The girl he had loved eversince... with that he YUCK!" What could be going on inside Aya's head!" Miyu was desperately typing the new changes she was talking about.

"TADA!" Miyu held the paper in front of Kanata's face, proudly presenting her work. "What's this?"

"Just read it... I know you'll be happy about it."

"You changed it?"

"eeyep!"

"well that's not my problem."

"Well, for me... I don't have any problem to solve cause my problem's solved!" Miyu said victoriously raising the paper over her head. Aya noticed it and got the paper from Miyu. "Okay, Miyu it's a good thing you haven't let this paper fly away after all those kiss scenes."

"Well... why would I?" Miyu said acting like she really cared but as in fact... she was laughing out loud inside. "Dumb." Kanata said. "You're only saying that because you're so jealous about this brilliant plan of mine."

"Whatever."

"Maya... I won't expect that you could forgive me that easily. I know, because neither do I could forgive myself... and I could never."

"How could you say such things?... It wasn't your fault. It was mine.. at the first place but I---" Kanata placed his finger over Miyu's lips, shushing her. Miyu tensed at this, almost biting kanata's finger. Kanata noticed this and gave her a 'what's-your-problem' look. "No... my sin is unforgivable..." Kanata thought hard about the script that Miyu made awhile back. "Therefore... I won't allow myself anywhere near you again. Though I know it's a sacrifice maybe the both of us would make but you don't deserve someone stupid... so foolish like me."

"And arrogant too..." Miyu whispered gaining a look from Kanata. "But I couldn't let that happen... you're just making everything worst.. Shiro"

"Yeah, you're making it" Kanata whispered giving back the favor of the 'arrogant too' thing to Miyu. "I promise, you won't ever see this face who caused you so much burden..."

"dog face you mean..." Miyu whispered again. "A burden that's heavy enough for you to bear."

"No... this isn't about Me Shiro... I'm the one who's been foolish. I shouldn't have left you if I knew something like this would happen" Miyu said in pretend-distress.

"That's ignorance." Kanata said in return to her dog face... Miyu's eyebrow was twitching uncontrollably... like it was some kind of an involuntary action. "Who're you calling ignorant you dog face!"

"I thought it was you?" Kanata said innocently. "Arrogant!"

"See... we're equal. bird brain."

"Dog face!"

"Ignorant bird brain."

"Arrogant dog face!"

It was war of the worlds for the two. They aren't gonna give up on each other. Nor, no one's gonna let anyone win.

"HEY! what do you think you're doing? you can't show that kind of behavior especially now that this is only a rehearsal. What more on the actual play? You can't give our audience a play like that? We're not doing an animal show here... we're doing a romantic human act so get real guys!" Aya shouted at the top of her voice. Miyu and Kanata just stared at her... giving her the no-comment look. Then again, Miyu started. "He started it first!"

"I didn't... it was her idea."

"No it was his!"

"No it's not!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! You're not kids any longer for goodness sake. and one more thing... where's the original copy Miyu?" Aya gave her the suspect look. knowing that it was Miyu who changed the script.. yep, she knew about it all along. "Uhh... well"

"See, that's ignorance. anyone could've notice that kind of change.."

"Shut up!"

"Continue fighting you guys and I'll let the both of you do this kiss thing every rehearsal!"

Suddenly, the two fell silent. Just proves that neither of them wanted anywhere near each other. 6 weeks more until the play for their christmas fest. Oh yeah! about the Christmas fest... well. Miyu hit her head as she remembered what I was talking about. "What's the matter Miyu?"

"I almost forgot about the Christmas fest..."

"Yeah! me too... Argh. there's a lot of things to do!... Maybe I'll get it started. See ya guys tomorrow." Aya waved goodbye and disappeared behind the school gates. "Ok... that leaves you, will you help me with the shopping Megumi?"

"hehe... I'm sorry Miyu but I've got to stay until later in school."

So Miyu walked alone towards the shop where she could buy her supplies. She wished she just didn't remember that fest. "I know I placed it in here!" Miyu searched through her bag for the list of things she needed.

"What is she doing here?" Kanata thought to himself as he noticed Miyu in front of the store he was supposed to go. Looks like she's finding something in her bag which she left at home. Kanata thought. So he approached Miyu. "Hey wha---"

"YES! I FOUND IT!" Miyu raised the paper in victory but instead of it going straight in the air... it went through Kanata's face accidentally. Kanata almost cried in pain when his face came in contact with Miyu's fist. "What were you thinking!" Kanata exclaimed angrily. "I didn't know you're in there!"

Kanata sat down and covered the part of his face that got hurt. Miyu just stared at him quite worriedly. Then she noticed that his nose was bleeding. "What!"

"Your nose is bleeding." Miyu sat beside him. She got her handkerchief and stuffed it on Kanata's nose. "What are you doing?"

"You wanna go straight to the hospital?" Kanata just kept quiet while Miyu held on the handkerchief on his bleeding nose. Just then, when Kanata moved his head. Miyu forcibly pushed it backwards. "Ouch! you want me to head straight to the hospital and police?"

"I can't believe dogs get hurt." So they sat their for a matter of 15 minutes arguing about anything they could argue about, unaware of the eyes staring at them. Miyu removed her handkerchief to see if he stopped bleeding. Luckily, it stopped. "There... i think that would be enough."

"Hey dog! be sure to clean that handkerchief before giveing it back to me. I don't want to get contaminated with your virus."

"So you don't know how to do laundry?"

"I didn't say something like that." Miyu entered the shop to buy the things she needed for the fest and kanata followed suit. "Are you really stalking me?"

" This is a public place... and besides, I'm gona buy some things." Kanata said before he went opposite ways with Miyu. Miyu and kanata minded their own business in buying their things. They even ignored each other when they crossed paths inside the small shop and their actions are getting awry that even the cashier noticed. Kanata was the first to finish buying and immediately went out of the shop. While Miyu was left in there carrying everything. Finally, after one hour, she finished buying everything. There was a total of 9 baggages that she could impossibly carry but she did so too having no any options left. When she got out of the shop, she noticed that kanata was there walking away from the ice cream vendor.

"You bought ice cream for an hour?"

"Why? is there something wrong with it?" He neared his face to Miyu's. and Miyu thought that he was going to kiss her but he quickly walked ahead of her. When Miyu went to follow him home, she noticed that she was only carrying three bags. She looked at Kanata and saw that he was carrying some of her bags. Kanata looked over at Miyu wondering what's the matter. But Miyu just smiled at him... for the first time. And he, too, smiled in return... then again, for the first time.

"He never showed me that smile!"

"But he seems happy when he's with you."

"No, he never comes with me if I'm gonna buy something."

"But you're always together, isn't that enough?"

Yey! finally... I don't know if this sucks or not but I've got a great deal of time to come up with something like this. Pls. review anyways.


	5. Thinking of you

**When Love and hate collides**

**Thinking of you**

'I was mistaken then... Kanata still spends his time with me rather than with Miyu' Christine thought to herself victoriously while clinging to Kanata's arm.

"Uhm Christine... where are we going? I thought you needed help for your report?" Kanata asked feeling a bit embarassed by the closure he and Christine is sharing. "I decided to finish it off myself." Christine said, showing him her cute innocent smile. "Oh... so I should---"

"Don't you like to have lunch with me?" Christine asked looking away sadly. "Uh-- well.."

"I should better go then"

"N-no w-wait! I'm a little hungry too."

Kanata stared at the ordered meals of Christine. Pasta, bread and an iced tea? Miyu wouldn't be even half full if she ordered the same. Thirty minutes of eating, Christine just smiled at Kanata everytime they would look at each other, She barely spoke for the rest of the meal. '_I think it's what they call etiquette?_' Kanata thought to himself. Cause just like the ladies in the books he read, mostly those victorian ones often takes manners seriously. _'Manners huh? Miyu surely doesn't have one.' _ kanata thought as he remembered the time he ate with Miyu. She dug in her food like she's some kind of a street child who hadn't got any meals for a month.

"Kanata? you haven't touched your food since they served it."

"Uh.. maybe I'm not hungry and well, Miyu used to---" What was happening to him!the whole time he was here with Christine, all he could ever think about was the same exact thing only that it happened with Miyu. He had done this millions of time with Christine and he isn't acting like this whenever those times happened.

"huh?... w-what ab-about Miyu?" Christine seemed a little sad or more so seemed pretty jealous at the mention of Miyu's name. He never mentions anyone's name most specifically a girl's name especially when they're having their so-called date. "Uh no... I mean well I saw her, but she's gone already."

"oh."

Kanata sighed. What on Earth made him say that ignorant bird brain's name! Christine stared at Kanata whose forehead was agitating a bit too irritating for anyone. "Seriously Kanata, are you alright?"

"I'm fine... let's just continue this some other time." Kanata said standing up ignoring the looks Christine was giving him. Christine couldn't understand what's happening to her beloved. Everything was going along just fine eversince that accident happened and when Miyu butted in our lives. Christine stared at Kanata's back, one of the reasons which attracted her to Kanata. Her eyes burned and she couldn't understand why her cheeks felt so warm and wet. The minute she realized it, she was crying. Kanata isn't gonna give up on her, is he?

"Finally, I found something that would perfectly fit a dog's body." Miyu said as she raised the costume in victory. I didn't know it takes a lot of effort to dress a dog. "Thank you ma'am." The old lady bowed down as Miyu left the shop. "alright, now all I need to do is to finish up the paperworks for the Christmas fest and.." Miyu looked up at the sky to think about anything else when she came in contact with someone familiar. "YOU!" Miyu demanded. "Are you really following me! this sure isn't the first time that I bumped into you, now, are you planning this way overhead and makes it look like an accident so it wouldn't seem too obvious for someone to notice that you intended to do it."

"Maybe I did" Kanata sighed in despair, ignoring Miyu's blabbering mouth. He just continued walking and left Miyu talking to herself. "Hey mister! I'm not finished with you!"

"Well I'm finished."

"At the first place, are you really following me!"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"Just passing by?"

"That's not a good excuse! Shouldn't you be bothering yourself with the fest? mr. student body president!"

"Well shouldn't you be doing the same?" kanata just kept on walking while answering her stupid questions. "Well I was, until you came."

"What?" Kanata wondered what she meant when she said she's doing it here. "I am... actually, i even bothered to buy you some clothes." Kanata stopped walking to comprehend what Miyu just said few moments ago. "For?" He asked, wondering why she would do something like that. Only his fan club bothered to do such thing. "How sweet, for the play you dumb dog! And since I bothered myself to do such thing, why don't you treat me at the restaurant again? They sure do have delicious recipes."

"In your face."

"What! you know! What's your problem?" Miyu screamed behind him as they walked pass at some bridge and people were looking at them. Miyu kept on asking him but he just remained quiet. The truth was that his problems were too many to mention and too important to tell it to an annoying bird who's reaction is as dull as a rock. "Hey I got it!" Kanata stopped to hear another of her dumb answers. "Maybe your problem is your face that's why you couldn't face it!"

"Hah! funny!" He said nonchalantly and stared at his reflection on the water. He stood in there for a while ignoring Miyu's blabbering about, resting his arms on the handrail. Miyu looked at him kind of amused as she, too, imitated kanata's trance. "Don't tell me you took that seriously?"

"No."

"Then why are you looking at your face like that?"

"No reason."

"Fine, ignore me for the rest of your life." the two stayed quiet for some time, Miyu finally gave Kanata some peace while she's around. "You know, your quietness is really odd... how could you stay so quiet for so long?"

"Well, then why do you stay so noisy for so long?" He stated mockingly that sent Miyu into almost carrying him sumo-style and throw him into that bend. Miyu was so furious that time that she didn't notice the man that grabbed her belongings from her grip. "HEY! you thief! give that back to me." Miyu noticed it and started heading for the thief. "Hey Miyu." Kanata followed her as well trying to catch the thief. The man turned around and headed for the park; he then ran towards a boat fare and threw Miyu's belongings into a boat. The thief thought he outran Miyu but Miyu was well behind his heels. The moment the thief jumped on the boat, Miyu followed him. The boat was a two-sitter type that's why when the thief tried to smack Miyu on the head, she almost fell on the water but fortunately fell on her butt. He was about to repeat it but Kanata jumped in and punched the man on the face that threw him out into the water. "Thanks... we should--" Miyu was about to suggest that they get off the boat immediately but soon realized that the boat started moving. And there they saw the boatman waving at them. "Y-you know how to handle this thing?" Miyu asked nervously because she didn't like the thought of getting drenched and suffer the same punishment that crazy thief received from kanata. "Sure..."

"We should head back anyways."

"We should as well enjoy this fare..." Kanata said as he started to puddle the boat with ease and comfort, but something was bothering him and Miyu could simply notice it. "Thanks for that one."

"No problem... I guess you're dense enough as to follow that thief. What were you thinking?"

"You arrogant dog---" Miyu tried to get him for that but the boat swayed in the process holding her in place. "See?" Miyu and Kanata remained silent after that. Miyu just stared at the river and to some people who were enjoying their little boat ride while Kanata stared at the opposite side. "Something's bothering you..." Miyu started but fixed her gaze on the water. Kanata was startled but remained quiet for some time then started speaking. "my very first boat ride was with my mom... 6 years ago. I was 11 then... Before that time, I never tried any boat rides since I had a trauma... I drowned when I was just 6 yrs. old... and almost died but luckily I didn't"

"Unfortunately..." Miyu added jokingly but Kanta just glared at her.

"Right after that boat ride... my mom was shot and killed by some thief." Kanata didn't want to continue any further and remained quiet. Miyu then remembered what happened earlier, it was exactly the same as to what happened to his mom. "Oh, so that's why you were this inch close to killing that man." Miyu said but kanata seemed to ignore her, deep in thought. Then out of nowhere, Miyu screamed and brought Kanata back to reality. "What!"

"A snake!" Miyu pointed out to some dark-colored something that floated on the water. But it barely had scales. Miyu stood up and panicked, the boat started to sway left and right... Kanata was about to assure Miyu that it's nothing but a wood but it was too late when Miyu fell down and a loud splash took over. Kanata had to close his eyes fearing for the worst. Seconds passed and still, Miyu wasn't showing up and Kanata thought that this was some kind of a joke until minutes and she still didn't surface the river. This began to worry Kanata so he searched the water for Miyu but he stayed on the boat. He searched it until a loud spurt of water came crashing on his face. Kanata wiped it off and there he saw Miyu laughing boisterously at him. As well as the people having their boat rides as well.

The water wasn't too deep for it only reached up to Miyu's chest. Luckily her shirt was quite thick or else...

"Caught ya!" Miyu said... "I think you've forgotten---" before Kanata could finish, Miyu came screaming out in the water which amused him that lead to a chuckle until he was heartily laughing at her. "you're suppose to be helping me out in here!" Miyu said then she looked over at the snake-look-alike log then realized that it was only a piece of wood. Miyu's face reddened from embarrassment that made Kanata laugh at her even more. "Cut it out you dog!" Miyu exclaimed. She was about to get Kanata drenched too but someone called her name.

"Hey Miyu!"

"Aya? Megumi? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing... we decided to try it too when we saw the two of you jump in the boat a while ago. Oh well, better enjoy!" Megumi waved as she continues rowing the boat.

Kanata helped Miyu out of the water. "That's what you get... who's so stupid enough to have a piece of wood mistaken for a snake?" he mumbled, berating Miyu for what she did. "I'm never gonna ride a boat... WITH YOU! Never ever again..."

"Then don't... who told you there was a next time?"

"Just deliberating..." Miyu said trying to look over the trees that towered upon them. "I've never seen you laugh like that before." Miyu remembered what happened a while ago, maybe she was too busy tripping over herself but she did notice the way Kanata laughed, it was a brand new him. "Why? Is it a bad thing?" Kanata said looking at her darkly. "N-no! I was just asking you idiot! You should laugh a lot you know..." Kanata raised his right eyebrow at her. "Your seriousness makes people think you're grumpy."

"who cares?"

"Everyone?" Miyu said unsure of herself but Kanata ignored her. "Maybe dogs couldn't smile without sticking out their tongue." Miyu said to herself but said it a little louder so Kanata could hear it. "Maybe birds should stay out of water. Especially those one's who thought they had fins and not feathers?"

"Why you--- a... a... a...a ... a... achooooooooo!" Miyu sneezed and blushed a few shades of red in front of Kanata. Much to Kanata's amusement, this was the first time Miyu blushed... he didn't really know if she knows how to get flustered. "here" Much to Miyu's surprise, Kanata tossed his jacket to her. Mo words were spoken after that... Miyu just stared at the still water and Kanata continued his work.


	6. time after time

When Love and hate collides 6

**Time after time**

Miyu woke up at the sound of her alarm, cursing it for ringing so loud. But that's just the point of it, isn't it? Miyu stared at her ceiling, getting up was far from her mind but she has to though her body doesn't want her to. There was a throbbing ache inside her head that she felt like throwing up or having her head explode for that matter. Her eyes were so heavy like she needed to lift it in order for her to stay awake. She got up slowly wondering why her body was reacting too slow, She went straight to her bathroom and stared at herself... she's fine and still normal but the fact that she's a little pale was transparent, but she let it slip and proceeded to taking a bath without even bothering to turn the shower hot. She changed into her clothes and ate her breakfast.

Kanata went out of his room in time to see Miyu's door open. He was expecting to hear her blabbering but nothing came out this time. He stared at her for a while and noticed that she's a little pale... and she didn't seem to notice him standing right in front of her.

"Got a hang over?"

"I'm not a drunkard you dog!" She said trying to sound like she's strong and annoyed at him... too bad Kanata noticed this and knew something was wrong. He walked up behind her noting her every move, wondering why she was walking too slowly.

"Did you eat your breakfast or did you burn them instead." Kanata was trying to see what's wrong with her since she barely or because she never acted like this before. "I ate them" Miyu simply said feeling that this wasn't the best time to argue with Kanata.

Miyu stared at the stairs like it was a juice being stirred up. She was getting dizzy and almost fell down if it weren't for Kanata who was there to catch her. "Hey watch out." He said as he held her, concern evident in his eyes. "Sorry." Miyu said as she continued going down, this time watching her every step and avoided looking down the hall of stairs. Kanata walked beside her in case something happens again.

"Miyu... are you alright?" Kanata finally asked, he couldn't take her condition. Something was definitely wrong. Miyu realized that Kanata noticed her strange behavior so she tried to change the atmosphere. "Mind your own dog business... and if you noticed... You're gonna be late."

"Likewise...?"

Kanata and Miyu arrived at school after 30 minutes of slow walking... luckily, they arrived just in time. Kanata kept looking at Miyu wondering what's wrong with her. She barely spoke the entire time they walked to school which she normally doesn't do. Thinking that he'd eventually find out later, he proceeded towards his desk until their homeroom teacher entered. They started their usual lessons... gone out for lunch breaks and later that afternoon:

"Ms. Kuzuki, will you mind reading page 64 for the class."

"no problem sir." Miyu said as she stood up and started reading the said page. It was in the middle of her reading when she stopped and suddenly blacked out. "Miyu!" Their teacher said and rushed to her side. Aya and Megumi followed suit. "Miyu what's wrong?"

"Someone take her to the clinic." Kanata then rushed beside her and offered to take Miyu. He touched her forehead and quickly pulled away as his hand burned. He took Miyu to the school clinic and stayed beside her.

"Kanata, you could go back now."

"No... I think I'd better stay with her." kanata said as he stared at her. Watching how her fever rise each moment and Kanata was getting worried every time.

The door burst open revealing Aya and Megumi holding the same expression of Kanata. "What happened? Is she alright?" The both of them chorused. "Quiet... she's sleeping, I think she's fine." Kanata said as he stared at the clock and read 5:00. He almost jumped from his seat as he realized how late it was already. "You're still here at this time?"

"Yeah... we tried to reschedule the practice since Miyu was sick and you didn't bother to attend either." The three of them waited patiently until the nurse appeared.

"I think she's ready to be brought home but someone needs to attend to her."

"I'll do it!" Aya offered standing up. Megumi did the same too. "My room's next to her... I could do that." Kanata said and went over Miyu. The nurse stood their wondering what he meant when he said his room's next to her. "They live under one roof?"

"Apartment."

Kanata entered his room with the half unconscious Miyu on both Megumi and Aya's arms. He didn't know where Miyu kept her keys so he decided to let her rest inside his unit for the night. "Are you sure you're fine with this Kanata?"

"yeah... no prob." He assured them and said that they'd better go home since it's starting to get dark. The nurse changed Miyu's clothes a while back so he doesn't have to trouble himself for doing that. He started and cooking food for the both of them. He placed his hand over her forehead to see if her fever lightened up, luckily, it had. So he decided to wake Miyu up for dinner.

"Wha?... huh?" She softly said looking at Kanata wearily. "Here, take this soup before it gets cold." Miyu heard him but didn't do anything since she was too tired to move any of her joints. Kanata sighed and decided to feed Miyu. They didn't mind it, and after Kanata insisted Miyu to finish her food a thousand time... he then ate his own. While washing the dishes, Kanata stuck out his head from the counter to check on Miyu. After doing so, he walked up beside his bed and checked if her fever subsided, he soaked the towel on her forehead every time.

Miyu opened her eyes a bit and saw kanata busy doing his works for school next day. She suddenly closed her eyes when Kanata looked at her direction and walked up to her. She felt his hands on top of her forehead then replaced with a wet towel, then returned to his desk. The clock read 11:10 and so, he closed all his books and placed them inside his bag. He got some blankets and headed for the sofa, but before he did so, he checked up on Miyu and did the same thing again. But he stopped in his tracks when he heard Miyu mumble something.

"That... dog!... what... what does he think of him...self..." Kanata smiled at her and tucked in some of her hair behind her ears before going back to his temporary new bed. Kanata woke up in the middle of the night, hearing certain curses from Miyu. He let himself fall from the couch and rushed towards Miyu, dropping his blanket on the floor. He though her fever rose but when he placed the back of his palm on her forehead, he concluded that she was just having a nightmare. Thinking he couldn't go to sleep leaving Miyu like this, he settled beside the bed resting his head on the bedside and gave Miyu certain assurances that everything will be alright.

"Don't worry, I'm right here..." And with that he drifted off to sleep, not bothering to go back to the couch were he slept a few hours ago.

The moon shone on the both of them. More like a gentle spotlight resting on the two figures whose heads were resting on each other like exhausted little kids who fell asleep after long hours of playing.

"So Kanata, tell me, is she alright?"

"Did you leave her all alone?"

"Then who would attend to her if you're here?"

Aya and Megumi continuously asked kanata several questions after another giving him no time for some reply and he's not at the right state of thinking right now since he didn't have his much needed rest. "She's fine... I called Mikkan this morning."

While listening to their lecture for the day, some of Kanata's classmates couldn't fail to notice his yawning several times for an hour. He normally doesn't do that kind of stuff so no wonder why his classmates were looking at him in some kind of a profound way. But above them all, Christine was the one who's so eager to find out that time what was wrong with him. Lunch break gave her the chance and wasted nothing of it. She quickly rushed to Kanata's side and directly asked "what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something kept you awake last night?" Kanata didn't know what to say because obviously, if he'll be telling Miyu's the reason why... who knows what she'll be smashing this time. Thankfully, Aya covered up for him.

"Sorry Christine if he worried you... but I kept him awake last night since I talked to him about so many things concerning our upcoming play." She said calmly to make it not-too obvious that it was some kind of an excuse. Christine sighed and smiled positively at the both of them before leaving to eat her lunch.

"Kanata! Don't make me do something like that again."

"I owe you one I—" He paused as another yawn came out. "Guess?" He finished. "Seriously Kanata, don't tell me you watched after Miyu the entire night?"

"Not exactly."

"Oh puhlees! Stop denying will ya? Well, I guess we'll have to postpone our practice for a few days."

Kanata opened the door to his room and saw that Mikkan was sleeping soundly on his couch. He almost dropped his things when he saw that his bed was empty. He turned to see if she was in the kitchen or the bathroom but she was no-where to be found. He then knocked to her room but still, it was locked.

"Hey Mikkan, wake up."

"hn! Huh?" She rubbed her eyes and focused them on the teen in front of her. "Oh hello Kanata! How's school?"

"Where's Miyu?"

"She's— waahh! Where is she?" She cried out after she found out that Miyu wasn't on the bed where she was previously. "You should know that." Kanata said before running outside to find for Miyu. He checked the rooftop and every floor and functions on the apartment to see any sign of her but still, no sign of her. It was nearly six and the sky was getting dark. So he decided to look outside that apartment and went straight to the amusement park. He searched through it but still, Miyu wasn't there... or so, he thought.

He spotted a blonde haired girl not far sitting on a swing.

"Miyu! What the hell are you doing here!" He cursed at the top of his voice, frightening Miyu. She never saw him like this before. "Fresh air."

"At least you could've taken Mikkan with you!" He said, his voice still at the same tone.

"She was sleeping; I didn't want to bother her."

"She wouldn't mind that, you couldn't just run around in that condition!"

"For heaven's sake Kanata! I'm not a baby anymore! And please, will you stop shouting!"

"At the first place, you shouldn't have gone out!"

"I can handle myself just fine! And don't tell me what to do cause I know what I'm doing!" Miyu thought she's gonna faint, all of this things are making her tired. Seeing she couldn't handle anymore of his nonsense arguments, she sped off. Leaving kanata behind. She didn't see the truck coming along and almost hit her but kanata grabbed her backwards, causing her to miss the hit.

"what were you saying a while ago?"

"I'm sorry alright!" Miyu said as she pulled back from Kanata's hold but Kanata didn't move indicating that he wanted to stay like that for a while. "Kanata..."

"Don't do something like that again... ever." He said as he dug his face on her hair. Kanata closed his eyes for a while enjoying the warmth and gentleness he felt over Miyu. He finally pulled back and found Miyu's head looking down. A little later he heard Miyu chuckling and received a playful hit from Miyu.

"Hah! I didn't know dogs could get emotional!" She said before walking ahead of him. They just walked around like that not caring how late it was getting each time until Miyu decided to sit on a bench under a Sakura tree, Kanata as well, sat beside her. "You know, I won't get myself killed for nothing."

"You wouldn't think that if you're in the middle of the road." Miyu glared at him and the two were back to their usual glaring contests. Kanata stared at his wrist watch and almost gasped realizing it was already 10? "I think we should better go home." Miyu nodded and was about to get up but Kanata kneeled in front of her, his back facing her. "Oh, so the dog finally found good use of himself." She said before riding on kanata's back.

"You're so heavy; no wonder why you fell out on the boat."

"You offered it, so better deal with it!"

TBC

So far, I've got it from here. But please let me know what you think of it. Well, your reviews let me continue and continue. Keep reviewing!

_radhika best_

_kaiachezner_

_peachblossom04_

_Thanks guys! _


	7. round 2

When love and hate collides 7

**Round II**

"Hey Aya, so what are you planning to do after the play? With all those money you'll get?" Miyu asked looking at Aya who was busy checking their costumes. "Well... nothing much, but I want to go somewhere you know."

"Somewhere?" Nanamii appeared carrying a bunch of papers.

"Yeah, like it's gonna take us far."

"Yep it will..." Miyu and Nanami looked at her in question, wondering what she's up to. Not long before they could continue conversing with one another, their prof. entered the room. "Alright guys! the day after Tomorrow will be the day of all days!"

"2 days?" Miyu said in disbelief. She hadn't passed by six weeks, had she? "Yeah Miyu, what's wrong?" Nanami asked but Miyu just stared at her professor who was starting another glaring contest with her. "Oh-uh, nothing's wrong..." The truth was that she really didn't notice how time passed her by. To her, it only seems a week after that sickness-incident happened, and with all that sweet moments with that dog? _Yuck! _But they've gotten closer to each other than anyone else could imagine although they haven't noticed it themselves.

"So that's that... and I guess we'll be expecting something at the end of it with all those funds."

"Speaking of." Aya whispered as their professor ended his said speech. "Hey, our practice is about to start, have anyone seen Kanata?"

"Where is that dog?"

"Well Miyu, in case you've forgotten... Kanata's the school body president and he's in charge with all those preparations for the fest."

"Oh." Before Miyu could say something, one of the play participant poked out its head from a corner calling for Miyu. "Hey Miyu! I need you to check out the stage. We really don't know what to do with it."

"Coming! I'll see you guys later." Miyu said then followed the person out. Just after a few minutes after Miyu left, the door burst open. "Miyu, did you—" Aya said thinking that it was Miyu who came in but actually, not. "Oh Kanata, what are you doing here?" Megumi asked rather curious about this. "There's practice isn't it?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because we can't practice with all your busy schedules and stuffs and everything."

"I just finished them" He simply said sitting down for a while, and then he searched the room looking for Miyu. Aya noticed this and concluded that the only reason why he was here was because of Miyu. "Miyu happens to be needed back there in the gym..." Kanata looked at her curiously wondering why she would say something he didn't ask for. "Just so you wanna know."

"No thanks." The door opened again and Kanata snapped his head up thinking that it was Miyu but found that it was Santa. "Hey Kanata, there's one unfinished booth and we can't get to finish it." Kanata sighed before following his classmate out. Few minutes after the door closed it opened again. This time, it was Miyu. Both Aya and Megumi sighed at how things are being played on this two.

"What? Did I miss something?" Miyu asked innocently looking at her friends, wondering why they were looking at her that way. "Nothing... it's just that you and Kanata seemed to be sidestepping one another."

_I would emphatically do something like that._

"What do you mean?"

"Just forget about it. Seriously Miyu, when was the last time you saw each other?"

"Everyday... I guess?" Miyu thought about that, and then she realized that neither of them sees each other now...except during classes of course. "Come on Miyu! I meant the real 'seeing'" Nanami said waving her hands in front of Miyu's broken face. "I don't know... and I don't care! Why would I want to see a dogs' face anyway if the only thing it does to me is to ruin my day!" Her audiences sweat dropped at her sudden outburst which she normally does when it came to kanata's subject.

"Achoo!" Kanata suddenly sneezed while he was walking with Santa on the school grounds. "Hey Kanata, you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He said slightly brushing his nose as Miyu came into mind and he quickly glared at something pretending that it was Miyu. Okay, what did Miyu do now?

"So, how's it going with Christine? I heard she's greatly disappointed with how things came to a close between you and Miyu." Kanata was caught off guard after hearing that. Did he just say what he said? "huh?"

"It's noticeable anyways kanata so no need to hide it."

"What!" Kanata swore he could've shouted that time but soon shut up when he heard Santa laughing at him. "Caught you there!"

"haha"

"But seriously Kanata, I could notice it... as well as Christine."

"There's nothing to notice so stop noticing."

"Oh, about Christine... have you checked up on her lately? She's been absent for almost a week now, no one knows why. But before her absences, she was totally out of herself those days. Some girls in my class say that she was usually heard crying in the girl's bathroom, she's not eating her foods at breaks I guess and she's usually late those times until now that she's absent." Santa explained but Kanata was extremely quiet. He remembered those times where he kind of ignored her, but it's no big deal isn't it?

"Hey man, you alright? I think you're the only one who could make her go back here again if her problem is about you but if not, that I couldn't think of otherwise." Santa said as he showed the unfinished booth. "Why can't you finish it?"

And so their business went on...

"Hey Miyu, sorry we couldn't walk home with you. Aya's... well... she's being her usual self again..You know, how she panics?" Nanami suggested giving Miyu a pitiful look on her face. "Oh that... it's okay, see you tomorrow." Miyu said waving her hand. She gazed at the school clock and wondered why Kanata wasn't going home yet. "I forgot... the Mr. Presidency of the dog universe who's too busy catching his tail!" she exclaimed and headed home... alone. No dog stalking her... no dog annoying her... no dog asking her why can't she keep things to herself!

Then again, Kanata sneezed for the second time. Was he getting colds for that matter? Anyway, he's walking alone at the opposite side of the road leading towards where his apartment stands preferably, his and Miyu's and others apartment. He was walking up towards Christine's house which happens to be a mansion, Walking and walking... all alone. No annoying blabbering, twittering, bird who can't stay put even for a matter of seconds.

"A-achoo!" Miyu dropped her keys when the door man approached her. "Ms. Kozouki, are you alright?" He said as he handed the keys to her. "Yes I'm fine."

"Mr. Saionji ran in late?"

"No... was kept late. And don't ever ask that dog face to me ever agai----- oops! Uh sorry Mr. Lun." She bowed down before running through the stairs to get herself together. She was totally loosing it_... why does a single piece of dirt named dog face have to ruin everything! _Then out-of-nowhere, a peal of thunder shut her. "alright I'm sorry!" She said as she closed her door after taking a quick glance on Kanata's door.

"She'll be with you in a moment." One of the Hanakomachi's butler said giving Kanata a cup of tea and settling him in the huge living room of the mansion. But it wasn't long before he heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Kanata! What are you doing here?" She said with a hint of joy both in her voice and in her expression. "I just came to ask why you weren't attending classes any longer."

"Oh... I- I'm..." Christine trailed off as she blacked out... but the only thing is... she intended to do it. Before she hit the ground, kanata caught her just in time. "Christine!" he tapped Christine's face but nothing came, he called for the butler and took her to her room.

"You think he made it through this rain?" Miyu said as she stared into brown eyes. "Or maybe he's home... nah, you could always hear his door close. Maybe he decided to have a sleep-over with Santa... or... decided... to let... the... storm--- why am I talking to you anyways?" Miyu sighed as she stared at the stuffed toy in front of her. _This is hopeless..._ She dug her face on her knees putting that thought away.

Kanata sat on a Victorian-styled chair beside Christine's bed. He sat there for almost an hour now and all he did was to rest his head on his palm wondering what Miyu would be doing right now. At this time, she'll usually bother him at his room asking for nonsense questions. "Can I use your phone?" He asked to the butler, he just nodded in agreement.

'_ring' 'ring'..._

Miyu still sat at the same exact spot she was in earlier. Her stuffed toy still in front of her as her head was still buried in between her knees. Covered by her arms.

Christine stirred and slightly opened her eyes to see what Kanata was doing now. She found the chair beside her empty and saw kanata by the phone waiting for the person on the other line of the phone to pick up.

_Where the hell is that girl! It's already 9! _ This was his 10th call for her and still, no one picked up. Finally, he placed the phone down and headed towards Christine who was still unconscious... or that was what he knew. He would've guessed that she was playing tricks with him if it wasn't for some blonde occupying his mind.

_Next day_

"Kanata... you're gonna be late." Kanata opened his eyes and found Christine in her uniform. Just then he realized that he fell asleep on his uniform. "You go ahead, I still have to go back and change." Kanata said sleepily as he made his way towards his apartment half hoping that Miyu would be there. He couldn't imagine how she'll react towards his not-going-home last night deed. Luckily, when he asked their doorman, he informed that Miyu went ahead.

Miyu opened her notebook and took a glance at kanata's desk which was empty at the moment. He's never late... the door opened and a very horrified Aya and Nanami entered heading straight towards her. "What's the matter?"

"Big problem! 'bout the play! Come on" Miyu quickly placed her notebook inside and brought her bag with her since the scripts are in there. They quickly exited the room almost bumping her least favorite teacher, but luckily, she didn't. "H-hey! What is it?" Nanami didn't bother to answer her question until they arrived at the stage.

"Mr. Saionji... mind joining us?" Everyone looked at him in a strange kind of way since he was never late before. "Sorry..." As he was heading towards his desk, he noticed that Miyu's desk was empty. His eyes showed complete worry_... what happened to her? he should've at least walked her home yesterday before going to Christine's house. _And stuffs, he couldn't think of any other way of what could've happened. He stared at the clock and stared impatiently at it hoping that it would strike to three but it was only 1 pm...

"Nanami... you really had me there. But how did it... happen anyways?" Miyu paused every now and then from exhaustion. It was only her and Nanami who cleaned the whole messed-up stage since Aya was too distracted with her drama stuffs and all. "Hey Miyu, you alright!" Nanami asked looking at Miyu worriedly, the truth is, Miyu almost cleaned the whole stage by herself since she was called by her teachers countless times that she barely even helped. "Of course I'm fine and even great since that dog hadn't shown his..." Even before she could finish her sentence, a door burst open and there stood Kanata and Santa. "Speaking of dog face." Kanata just glared at her and headed towards the group. "We need to talk!" He said as he grabbed her wrist but Nanami stopped him.

"Kanata! She's tired, she cleaned this gym all by herself." She said worriedly. The next thing he did surprised all of them. He kneeled in front of Miyu his back facing her. "oh, you enjoy using your dog skills.What! I can walk you know!"

"You're tired."

"I think you should listen to him Miyu." Aya said with a familiar glint in her eyes. "Yeah Miyu, it's kinda getting late and we couldn't help you on your way home either."

"Aw guys come on!"

"I really don't get it why you're carrying me every time something happens and in such a situation where I know I could walk and help myself." Miyu said from the back of Kanata. "You don't mind that your whole fun club is staring at us with obvious jealous in their faces?" Still, no reply.

"You know, I gained weight... so maybe you shouldn't make it hard for yourself." No reply and what's worse? She couldn't see his damn dog face that's why she hadn't got a clue as to what this dog is thinking of right now. "Aren't you tired? The apartment is still far." He was really getting in her nerves and this time he's gonna get it good and Miyu assured that. "Waaaaa! Help me help me! Somebody help! This guy's trying to kidnap me waaaaaa!" She cried trying to catch the people's attention. "Will you shut it!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaa! He's threatening me! Somebody help!"

"don't stop and I'll drop you in that river again!" He whispered deadly as people began to surround the both of them.

"Somebody--- uh, oh everything's fine this is a very good man people he just forgot to drink his medicine that's why he thought he was a dog... _which is actually true_" Miyu said the last line softly but kanata heard her just fine but let it slip this time. Miyu wondered what's wrong with him. "Where have you been last night?" He said in his serious tone he used when he's in his business-like self. "Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" Miyu said in question. "It was 9 when I called... no one's answering"

"And it was 11 until the rain stopped and no sign of any stray dogs."

"You couldn't possibly be staying at school!"

"And you! Where were you until this morning?"

"Answer my question!" Kanata exclaimed like if he was in front of a desk right now, he'd be banging his fist on it until it breaks to pieces. Miyu gulped at him and said the truth. "Then why weren't you answering your phone?"

"I fell asleep."

"Oh... you fell asleep!"

"and what's wrong now! You dialed my number hundreds of time until you finally gave up?" she said letting go of her anger. This time, he placed Miyu down. "Yes..." He said.

"Oh really? When did you start caring any ways!"

"Who wouldn't? You're so dense enough to take care of yourself... you couldn't even tell if you're sick until someone tells you." Kanata said keeping his cool. "You know, I didn't hire you as a personal maid for that matter! And actually, who asked you to!" Miyu shouted at the top of her voice heading towards her apartment. Kanata grunted catching up with her. "Answer my question!" Miyu demanded glaring at Kanata's back, but he still didn't answer her back. "Oh yeah! I forgot, why am I talking to a dog anyways! It's like he could answer me back! It's better talking to a stone than to talk with someone who pretends not to hear anything!" Kanata unfortunately didn't notice the elevation of the road that's why he tripped forward just in time to hear Miyu said.

"Sit!" She said like she was commanding a dog to do so. Miyu was surprised to see Kanata laying there. "Now who's dense? I told you to sit not to lie down!" She said pestering him good and it worked since Kanata was halfway to killing her. Miyu was too busy laughing at him that she didn't notice Kanata who was heading fast towards their apartment. He quickly closed the glass door and locked it while saying some things to the door man.

"There's an impersonator out there pretending to be Miyu when actually she's not. She's gonna hijack this building with few of her nasty gang." He said making the old man believe at him instantly. Just a few seconds after that, they saw Miyu outside opening the door.

"What the---" Miyu wondered why the door was closed and there she saw her worst enemy... the dog smirking at her evilly. She also noticed the door man who stood there motionless. "argh! You dog!" Miyu thought about an idea then suddenly... she fainted. Kanata didn't believe her since he knew she's just playing it.

"Mr. Saionji... maybe she really is Miyu."

"No! let her suffer... she almost killed me a while ago." He stared at Miyu who was playing her fainting stuff all too well that made him want to believe. "Do you know where Miyu went last night?"

"Ms. Kozouki? She didn't leave her apartment last night... She even mentioned a dog face?" kanata was smiling darkly, his face was hidden from his hair. He glanced at Miyu but still she was still there at the same spot she's been. "Open the door Mr. Lun..."

Kanata stood behind the door in case she decides to do something... nice? The moment the door was unlocked and found Kanata behind it. She quickly took the chance and stood up and entered like a normal person. The moment she opened the door, it came in contact with kanata right on the face. "Oh sorry I didn't see you...?" Miyu said sarcastically ignoring Kanata who covered his face. "And by the way... dogs are not allowed here in case you didn't know that." Miyu victoriously laughed her way out.

A/N So this is what I call dumb... maybe I ran out of things to write but I think I still had to write since school days' comin'... fast! Please bear with this chapter guys and let me know or maybe... enlighten me by saying that its not that bad.. thanks


	8. curtains up

When love and hate collides 8

Curtains up

Miyu opened the door and the door in front of her was just opening which revealed someone she didn't thought was someone. "Hey, what happened to your nose?" She asked innocently not knowing that she caused it.

"Well... a bird who had fins walked in, pretending not to see someone... and that someone came in contact with the door that dumb dense fish just opened!"

"Really? well that doesn't look like someone... it looked more like some 'dog' and Mr. president of the dog of the pestering canine universe, stop dogging me since this is the day of our play which I don't want to be failing at and I hope that someone 'OUT THERE!' would do his best in his dog act!"

"Good luck! I might as well have my own script with Ms. Dopey the bird... if luck is with me."

"Yeah try your luck jumping after a Frisbee"

A very good head-start for these two and they're getting good at it. Much more like their morning exercise... if that's what they call it.

"Thank God you two arrived..." Miyu and Kanata stared at her wondering why she would say something like that. "Nanami? It's early"

"Well I thought you're not gonna show your face around."

"Almost... good thing Mr. Dog here didn't mistake me for a bone." She said not even looking at Kanata. Kanata didn't say a thing as he noticed Santa afar. "You know, I hope the two of you would get along just fine later."

"I hope so... oh by the way, the whole high school would be watching the play?"

"What do you mean? Duh! different students from different schools are..." Nanami said almost laughing at Miyu's expression. "Don't be harsh Nanami, she just came in this year... and don't forget, you'll be doing the same in front of students from different schools." Aya said pitiful at Miyu's shocked expression. "D-different sch-schools?" She gulped down her words not knowing how to react. They didn't even cared to tell something like that to her. "Is there something wrong?"

"Something wrong! Hello guys! do you actually know how it feels to learn that the whole world is watching you and you don't even know that?"

"I knew it! We should've never told you something like this." Nanami said. "Oh come on Miyu... what's the difference? It's just that they're studying from a different school."

"Yeah right, and read newspapers tomorrow saying that I've just kissed a dog?"

"Miyu? Open your eyes! Everyone would die just to get near Kanata. And what miracle it is if they could get to kiss him and stop calling him a dog, others might kill you." Aya said looking at the students who started entering their school. "Why not? He's a dog, and second opinions won't be necessary cause he couldn't deny that fact." She folded her arms right in front of her chest and wore a victorious grin on her face. Aya and Nanami just looked at her. "Come on Miyu... let's just start dressing before you think of something not nice."

Aya and Nanami entered the backstage and they're expecting for some glaring contest any minute now... which turns out that they were right. "Keep that up and I won't hesitate not to pull the curtains down." Aya meant about their kissing scene to last longer since it won't end until the curtains are pulled down.

It's about time that the play will start and the gym was filled in with different students taking their seats. The board, the teachers and the councilors took their sit in front. Minutes later, the whole place started to dim and in the middle of the stage stood Nanami that started her narrating.

"_It was in the Tokogawa era where the high lands Samurais began conquering the low lands. Women and children were put into slaves as well as the men. No excuses were made... everyone was put into pure anguish just for the sake of the high land's victory." _

As Nanami narrated this, students dressed in Samurai clothing attacked the people... innocent people. They burned every house and farmland down. The curtains covered the stage and Nanami continued narrating. And just after the curtains closed when it opened again, this time, the audience let out a hurling shout for Kanata.

"_Every men were brought before the king, waiting to declare his punishment. 2 years passed and everything remained the same not until a certain man had committed a crime and was placed before the king. Beside him was a beautiful lady."_

"Who is this girl?"

"She's the daughter of this man sire." Kanata took his sight off Miyu and returned it to her father. "You should've know better old man for doing this take him to the cellar, no food, no water, no bed for a month!" He said showing no emotions... Miyu suddenly stood up defending her father.

"You couldn't do that!... y-your highness. He did that for his family---"

"Maya... stop it."

"Put her down immediately... such insolence—" Kanata raised his arm to stop his general from speaking. "you couldn't possibly think that I could let him go that easy." Kanata said as he gazed at Miyu. "I know... but my father's sick your highness he'll die if you put him in there."

"That's the point."

"Monster..."

"Then I should as well put you in prison..."

"J-Just me your highness... leave my father alone." Kanata pretended to be impressed at her act of courage. "Maya..."

"Then do as you please." With that, the guards took Miyu with them which Miyu accepted willingly leaving her father pleading at Kanata's feet.

"_Several days after that incident, the prince awoke every single night of it thinking about the girl..." _ Kanata stared at the lake which reflected the moon outside his room pretending that he was thinking about something. "_The next day, Maya was brought out from her cell and was brought to the maid's chamber. The king decided to make her one of his personal maids." _ Nanami continued narrating showing Miyu in the background dressed as a maid, cleaning the prince's chamber.

The door opened and revealed Kanata who wasn't wearing any shirts but a trouser tucked in his boots and as you know, the audience almost wrecked the whole place shouting for Kanata. Miyu ignored him and continued working.

"Aren't you gonna ask me anything?"

"Why I'm here? Out of the cellar? ... no need to ask cause I prefer to stay in the cellar than see your face everyday!"

"You should watch out for that insolence of yours... don't want to see your self being hanged?"

"It's better than having your torments every day."

"_days... until weeks passed with them doing that everyday. Until one night... The prince found Maya sleeping on a chair still holding the broom and the mop, her face showing weariness." _ Kanata was about to enter his room when he saw Miyu sleeping tiredly on one of the chair. He did what his mind told him to; he carried her and brought her to his bed, tucking her under the covers.

The audience most specifically the girls showed obvious jealous for the two but still watched the play intently.

"_Morning came and Maya found herself in the prince's room." _

"Wha--?"

"You fell asleep last night... so I brought you here."

"Are you trying to kill me? If they found out---"

"They won't do anything." Miyu looked at him suspiciously before she spoke. "You haven't tried anything on me..."

"You? I would never."

"Oh really?... well neither would I!"

"_The arguments of the two lead into something deeper as time passed by. They just realized one day that they loved each other." _

"Maya?" The prince approached her after seeing her from his window. "What are you doing here?" Maya asked but the prince stayed in silence and stared at the reflection of the moon on the lake, he then took out a very lovely hair clip. It was butterfly-shaped, the wings colored in violet and lime with gemstones in the sides and in the middle was colored in pink with a diamond at the top of every nectar. Miyu thought it was the loveliest thing she saw in her entire life, then a little later, she felt Kanata's hand on her hair. She touched it and felt that it was the charm he was holding a while ago. "I Love you" He said it so suddenly that Miyu hadn't got the time to react. But moments later, a small smile crept on her face. "You're so stupid you know that? We could never be together... you're the heavens and I'm the earth..." Miyu said humorously dramatic that made the audience chuckle. The prince rolled his eyes and waited until she finished.

"Hard to say... but I felt the same..."

"_The sweet moment would've lasted but there were screams and clashing of swords could be heard outside the castle. Before they knew it, they were being attacked. The prince wrapped his arms around Maya protectively as they ran towards the palace. It was too late because there were invaders inside the castle too... Maya turned around and saw that an arrow was aimed straight at her chest, she thought she's gonna die but the prince hugged her and received the shot instead. It wasn't long before arrows showered them killing the both of them. The prince and Maya lay in each others arm..." _The curtains were pulled for a while hearing the audience talk to each other thinking that the play was finished. But they went silent after the curtains were out of the stage again.

Then there revealed Kanata on the other side walking in his school uniform reading a book and Miyu, on the other side looking for something inside her bag; she was wearing a trench coat and a scarf was wrapped on her neck. The two didn't notice each other coming so eventually, they bumped each other. The contents of Miyu's bag scattered on the ground. "Watch we're you're going." He said to Miyu and was about to go when he noticed a certain hair clip on the ground. "I should be the one telling you that."

"Where did you get that?" He said pointing towards the clip. "None of your business... and don't worry about me cause I didn't get hurt." She grunted swinging her bag over her shoulders and continued walking. Later on, she felt like someone was following her so she stopped and looked back... green pools meets brown orbs. They didn't said anything nor move, everything feel so familiar.

"Are you following me?"

"yes."

"Why?"

"Where did you get that clip?" Kanata asked still, looking at her. "I told you earlier... none of your business so stay out of it."

"I'm just asking." Miyu sighed and decided to tell him the truth. "This isn't mine... it's my grandma's, grandma's great godmother!" Miyu left him standing in awe. She couldn't get it why he even bothered to ask that, but one thing played in her mind. "he looked like the prince my mom was talking about."

Kanata came home at the temple and stared at the portrait of his great godfather... at least, that's what they told him. Beside the portrait was a woman at her forties, She had a dirty blonde hair with the same hair charm that Miyu had. He looked at her face closer and realized that she too, had emerald orbs and looks exactly like Miyu except for the hair. The door suddenly opened and a man entered in.

"Where were you dad?"

"Well... I was supposed to fetch the daughter of my friend I was telling you but apparently, she got lost." He sighed as he took a sip of tea. "Then how're you gonna find---" Kanata was cut off when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and saw the girl he met earlier.

"what are you doing here?" Miyu asked shocked to see him here.

"I should be the one asking that t you."

"Maya! how nice, I thought you couldn't make it... I looked for you but you weren't there." Kanata's pretend father said. "Maya?" Kanata said to himself thinking where he heard that name. "By the way Maya, this is my son... Shiro." He said introducing Kanata. The two looked at each other in question then broke the contact when they heard the man laughing. "I know you would've shown something like that." He stood up and went towards the portrait of a man and a woman. "Kids... meet Maya and Prince Shiro."

"What!" they chorused like a loud peal of thunder.

"_So the two showed the same attitude as what the late Prince Shiro and Maya have shown. They lived under one roof as well as went to the same school and had to deal with one another." _

"You know what! Why don't you just leave me alone?" Miyu shouted at the top of her voice obviously having another fight with Kanata..

"I'm hungry..." Aya complained and Nanami agreed at her being hungry herself too after the 2-hour play. "I'm supposed to be hungry here... I need to get a good bath after this." The two stared at her wondering what's wrong.

"Dog cooties." Sighing, they just went to the cafeteria to buy some lunch. They were surprised to see the place packed with so many boys out of the five girls that were there. "Hey, what's going on?" Miyu asked looking around the place. "Miyu, don't you get it? Obviously, the girls had swarmed their way through Kanata getting his autograph." Miyu just looked at them. "Come on.. for the play!"

"Oh for the sake of the people who wanted to live... for those who are suffering! Argh... DON'TEVERREMINDTHATAWFULTHINGTOMEVERAGAIN!...for the rest of my life." Miyu said almost forgetting to breathe at the moment. She didn't want a single memory of that kiss left on her brain.

"remind me about that."

"it's not awful you know, it's wonderful Miyu! Actually, it's a success!"

"Yeah I know except for the part of the dog being on a play." Miyu said sarcastically shaking the thought away from her head.

"Kanata, Congratulations... you were wonderful." Christine said wrapping her arms around Kanata's. "Uh thanks.."

"Miyu Kozouki... why'd you ask?" A boy with a brown-colored hair informed his blonde friend. "Nothing... I was just curious. Thanks Mit." They were about to walk away when a group of girl surrounded them preventing them from going any farther. "Nozumo, are you free tomorrow?" Asking the blonde haired guy stuffs like that. He just smiled at them placing his hand behind his head as he tried to answer their every question.

"Looky there! Dog face isn't the only one famous around."

"Yeah right, that's Nozumo... he studies at Japan high. One of the most exclusive schools in the country, he could afford that since he's one of the richest kids hanging in here and as you noticed, very gorgeous too." Nanami said dreamily and Miyu took note at her behavior, she never acted like this speaking about boys.

"Nanami? Don't tell me you're interested in him?"

"Don't ask, she studied at the same school ever since kindergarten Miyu. And guess who's her Kanata in their?" Nanami ignored the two as she focused her attention on Nozumo.

"I can't believe she actually liked somebody... she acts boyish you know." Miyu looked at Nanami then turned her gaze at Nozumo. "Hmm...Then why did she transfer here?"

"Nothing big... she just found out that Nozumo was just a great big jerk."

"Really? Then why is she drooling over him right now as if she's still after him?" Aya leaned in and whispered to Miyu. "He's her first love... and you know how stuffs like that torture you... they had a relationship for 2 years but broke up the year before she transferred here."

"but why?"

"Well, I think she found out that he's dating another girl."

"That's just the thing with boys... they're nothing but a whole new different species that couldn't understand the girls."

"I think I'm gonna head home." Nanami suddenly said, her face looking down. "Hey, we'll go with you." Aya said as well as Miyu, marching their way out of Heiomachi high.

Well guys I've finally got enough of those funny things and hopefully ( I can't say promise as yet cause I really hate saying one) the upcoming chapters would really bring things to a close for these two and start romancing one another instead. Pls. review anyways while I'm at it.


	9. face your fears

When love and hate collides 9

**Face your fears** (part I)

"I Love you Miyu..." Husky precious words sounded through her whole heart, mind, body and soul. She gazed at his intense brown orbs that were piercing through her... closing the distance between them...moments later, she could feel his breath on her lips... until their lips met. She could feel his arms entwine themselves around her waist pulling her closer to him. She placed her palm lightly on his chest feeling their kiss go deeper... it was the time where she realized how many times his lips brushed against her mouth asking for entrance. She totally blushed at this and slowly parted her lips...

He gently smiled after she complied with his actions. His hands made their way through her hair feeling the silkiness of it, then followed the contours of her body as he played around her mouth. They parted for a while and stared at Miyu full of passion... her cheeks heated and her mouth swollen. This made him even want for more, he was about to dive in when he heard her giggle and say.

"I love you too Shiro... my prince?" She teased---

"AaaH!" Miyu and Kanata shouted from their rooms as they woke up with the same expression... from the same dream and well... same condition. Kanata went to his bathroom as Miyu shook her head. She stared at her clock and it read 4:30... "What was that?" She said to herself terrified as her dream appeared on her mind again.

There was a slight noise inside the bathroom... more so a head crashing on the sink. Kanata repeatedly knocked his head on the sink which was still open, soaking his head further than he intended to. "That was just a play... a play... a play!" _'but I said Maya didn't I?' _ he groaned as he turned to look at his face on the mirror.

Both doors opened at the same time and the two came face to face with each other but neither of them said a word. Miyu swung her head to the opposite side and Kanata just shrugged her off. The two were dressed in civilian, Miyu wearing a white long-sleeved turtle neck and a fuchsia-colored skirt that reached up to her thighs. 3 inches below her skirt was a lime green socks. Kanata, on the other hand wore a grey jacket and a pair of black pants. He was wearing a green shirt inside. Their classes ended a week ago and Christmas isn't less than 2 weeks and whatever Aya plans before it, that, they didn't how long it's going to last.

They reached the school without a single word spoken but have the same thing in mind.

'_I can't believe that dog ruined my dream! He even kissed me for that matter! YUCK!' _

'_I swore I said Maya not Miyu! That bird brain!' _

... Somewhere in Tokyo ...

"Uncle, are you sure he's at home?" A black haired girl said, having an argument-like with the other phone on the line.

"Yeah I know it's been a long time... but I want to surprise him" the girl said becoming desperate each minute that passed. "Settle? But when? Oh tomorrow? sigh alright." She said while placing her phone on her pocket. She gazed at the sky when she felt an arm tap her shoulder. "Um excuse me; do you know where heiomachi is?"

"Heimoachi? Of-of course, do you know someone there?"

"Yeah... hey are you going there too?"

"I was but my uncle said to leave tomorrow since it would all be too sudden if I'll be going there today. If you like, maybe we could go there together... tomorrow?"

"Sure."

There was a circle of students in one certain room shouting out their own opinions. "QUIEEEEEET!" their professor shouted silencing everyone. "Decision made! We are going... to... go...to... OKINAWA!" Everyone sweat dropped at this looking at him strangely but no one dared to contradict his crazy suggestion except for some blonde haired girl.

"Okinawa? Duh! Like there's something special in that place, come on prof. we've got to go somewhere fun and exciting!"

"Really? Maybe staying at home would be fun."

"uh well, maybe I could try Okinawa..."

"Then, everything's set! Okinawa here we come! Oh before I forget," He paused as he looked at his watch which read 11 am before he continued "Since it's still early, I'll set our departure at exactly 6 pm. Oh and we'll be staying there for four days! Wooohooo! Now go and run, 6 pm won't wait any longer!" He said obviously excited as anyone else could be, well, actually he is because neither of the students joined his fuss.

Miyu ran towards their school, and found 3 busses outside which was almost filled. She kept on cursing her key which got lost and even had to ask help from the dog who didn't help either. She glared at Kanata and he did the same. They walked up the bus and found no available seats but their prof. approached them and lead them to another bus with 2 seats left. "Uhm prof. can I sit with you?"

"No! Ms. Mizuki is sitting with me... alright, have fun Kozouki!" He said before he seated his self beside their other teacher who was already asleep. Miyu then followed Kanata to their sit but blocked his way as he was about to sit beside the window. "Stop! I'll take that sit."

"What! But—" He realized that he couldn't do anything about it since Miyu was already sitting in there and of course, something he couldn't do anything about. The 4th yr. students left Heiomachi without a word not until the trip was halfway their journey when they started ending the silence.

'_thud'! _"awwwww! Stupid window!" Miyu cursed as she unconsciously bumped her head on the window since she was sleeping and didn't care more about the world. "You wanted to sit there didn't you?"

"What do you expect my head to do? Stay in one place while this thing is moving in circles?"

"Maybe"

Oh I forgot, dogs do some circle things before they—" Miyu covered her mouth as though she felt like her stomach's turning upside down. "Hey don't tell me you're—"

"I think I'm gonna throw up!" Kanata looked for a paper bag and gave it to her. "Shove it here." He said as he held the bag in front of her waiting for her to throw up. As the bus did some turns, she finally threw up for some time that Kanata thought it would never end so he rubbed her back to ease her up.

Miyu laid her head on kanata's shoulder as Kanata wiped off some remnants of her throwing-up like a mother wiping off some cereals on her baby's mouth. He sighed after throwing the bag in a small trash can, careful not to wake miyu up. He stared at the window since he wouldn't get any sleep at all, but after some time he felt his eyes dropping so he leaned on Miyu's head and drifted off to sleep. After all, it's 10 pm and everyone normally sleeps at this time... well, except for 2 people who were sneaking up on two people sleeping. They quietly positioned their camera and shot at the perfect moment of the two.

"Hey Santa, if Miyu finds out I'm sure she's gonna kill me." Nanami whispered while returning to her seat with Aya which was right next to Santa's. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll even thank us for doing it."

"I hope so, they're lucky Hanakomachi wasn't here."

It was indeed a long journey for the trip took them a matter of 7 hours before they reached their destination though nobody knew the end of the trip. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Kanata was first who opened his eyes at the sound of someone waking them up. Santa followed and Aya until the bus was filled with sleepy groans. "30 minutes from now, and you'll see the most beautiful place in Okinawa!"

Kanata stared outside the window and noticed that it was still dusk so he concluded that it was around 4 o'clock. Some of his classmates returned to sleep while others decided to stay up.

5 minutes...

10 minutes...

14 minutes...

20 minutes...

28 minutes...

30 minutes passed and still, they weren't reaching any place at all and the sun was about to shine. "Hey Miyu..."

"huh? Wha-?" she rubbed her eyes and sat straight on her chair asking Kanata why he woke her up. "look." He said, directing his gaze outside. Miyu turned to see what it was and saw the early form of the sea as the sun just illuminated it minutes earlier. "It's wonderful, hey, where are we?" Not long before their teacher stood in front saying that they just reached their destination. Everyone poked their head out of their window and on the mountains; they saw a villa that almost looked like a hotel. When the bus finally came to a stop after the never ending trip, everyone exited the bus excitement filling in.

"So this isn't as bad as I thought it would." Miyu said going down as well. When everyone gathered in front, their prof. started announcing something again. "Every room is intended for 2 people and your room mates would be the person beside you inside the bus." Everyone grew silent as they heard two people shouting at each other.

"You! Never!"

"Double that for me."

"I'd rather sleep in this bus for four days rather than sleep with you!"

"I might as well go back if I'll be sharing a room with you!"

"h-hey, what's wrong?" Their prof. came in between them shutting them up. "He's/ she's sitting next to me on the bus!" the both of them chorused as a number of gasps could be heard from the girls. Since everyone got themselves a girl-to-girl partner or otherwise, there's no problem at all except for these two. "at least you've got two separate beds, so don't worry." Their prof. said before leading the students inside. But the girls were obviously shooting some jealous glares at Miyu. The last of them was Christine who was looking down the whole time, while Miyu, Kanata , Aya , Nanami and Santa were left.

"Hey Miyu, if you like, you could exchange with me." Santa offered. "Really?"

"Whose your seatmate anyway Santa?" Aya asked. "Taniko---" Kanata's eyes grew wide and Nanami gasped hearing the name. "Uruzawa? You're gonna let her sleep with that Maniac?"

"uh-well—"

"Thanks Santa, but no thanks..." Kanata said as he carried his luggage inside. Miyu looked at his retreating back wondering what he meant by that while the trio grinned at the two secretively.

It was exactly 8 am when the students finally settled in and had their breakfast. Everyone was told that they shouldn't leave alone since the place was well isolated on a mountain side. All of them met the personnel of the villa and left the place for the beach.

"Oh come one you dog! Don't worry; we'll be glad to know how dog swim is like." Miyu said as she pulled Kanata out of the room but Kanata had a good grip on the door frame. "Leave me alone you bird!" Kanata was pulling back and Miyu as well was pulling him but after some time, Miyu suddenly let him go which caused him to fall on his butt. "Okay then!"

She was about to go down the stairs when she heard the door open. "I thought you didn't want to show us your dog swim?"

"Just remembered what prof, said earlier, and besides, I didn't want having a wet bird in the room that swam underneath the water because she thought she had fins."

"Oh don't worry Mr. Canine; I won't throw the Frisbee in the water."

"I hope you won't mistake a log for a shark this time."

When the two arrived ashore, the mid-part of the beach was almost filled with only them. And everyone was indeed, having fun claiming the beach all to them. Out if nowhere, they spotted Aya, Nanami and Santa under a shade. "What's he doing?" Miyu asked noticing the towel covering Santa's arms. "He said he didn't want to burn them." Nanami replied while Aya enjoyed her punch. "Then what's the point Santa?"

"I don't know too." Miyu suddenly grabbed the towel and threw it on Kanata's face but Kanata didn't move or neither did he complain about it. He just stood there not bothering to remove the towel.

"Are you in Neptune now Mr. Dog?" Miyu joked looking at Kanata but he didn't seem to mind and he didn't seem to blink. "Oh right! The first dog that landed in outer space." She said waving her hands in front of his face until he snapped back. "Enjoyed your little adventure Mr. dog space?" Kanata didn't reply as he just stared out into the blueness of the sea. Miyu followed this wondering what's with it. "Never seen a sea before?"

"Miyu stop that."

"Why?" She asked then approached the three when Aya motioned her to come closer. "You know, he's kinda hydrophobic since well, you know."

"_I drowned when I was just 6 yrs. old... and almost died but luckily I didn't"_

"_Right after that boat ride... my mom was shot and killed by some thief"_

Miyu then stared at his back as she smirked evilly. Then she grabbed Kanata's wrist and pulled him in the water. "H-hey what are you doing!"

"I thought a morning swim would be nice."

"N-no w-way! Let me go you bird." Kanata strived as he pulled away from Miyu grasp by going the other way but Miyu was so eager that Kanata couldn't do anything about it. "Here we go."

"No!" Miyu stared at Kanata who was now sitting on the white sands of the beach with a terrified look on his face. "Oh come on" Miyu placed her hands on her waist waiting for Kanata to do something. "You know I hate waters."

"So you never took a bath? Or drank any waters for that matter?"

"I meant the sea!"

"But you know how to swim." Miyu went around and this time pushed him towards the water and it's easier since he was sitting down. "M-Miyu!" before Kanata knew it, he was already soaking wet. "See! It doesn bite."

"Alright, you win!" Kanata who was still sitting but the water beneath him soaked him but only reached until his ankles. Miyu on the other hand sat on the sand and tried to make a sand castle. Kanata then sat beside her and wondered what she's up to.

"Trying to make your dream castle under the sea?"

"You know, I was wondering why snow came in late this year. It doesn't even feel like December and the water's like the summer type. And snow didn't even show up."

"The planets just aligned this year so it was expected to have everything come in late."

"It's not obvious that you're dumb." By this, Miyu received some sands on her from Kanata. "Haven't you got any more things to do?" She said throwing a larger stack of sand on him. Kanata in turn kicked the whole sand on her and they ended up having a sand fight, having sands all over their bodies. "A-aaw!" Miyu exclaimed letting her self fall. "Are you alright?" Kanata kneeled beside her and looked her over to see what was wrong. "My foot!" She said as she held up her right foot which Kanata inspected. There were two trinkles of blood which was caused by a prick on her foot by some kind of a scale? Or maybe thorn? He couldn't figure out what it was. Soon, Aya, Nanami and Santa were beside them and looked at Miyu's feet.

"We need to bring her back..."

"Santa, tell prof. we're heading back."

The group was walking up towards their villa. Kanata was supporting Miyu and the three were just there behind them. When they opened the door and went inside the lobby, they heard some suspicious conversation going around. They hid behind a wall for a while and... Let's say 'eavesdropped' at their conversation.

"No! They shouldn't find out about it."

"Yeah, 4 days and they'll be gone for good."

"Aya! What are you doing with that?"

"Shhh! I'm trying to record it, it might be something you know."

"And what if they did find out?"

"I guess... we'll have to do it the hard way."

Sorry about the planets aligning thing. I totally made that up. But hey, it's pretty good isn't it? (Everyone whines) Oh come on it's not that bad! But anyways, pls. review and forget about it.

_**Kaiachezner** – so, I guess, wish granted huh? Though it's not really a part of the play but I'll be putting that on eventually.. Jhehe, well don't worry about those kissing Parts, there'll be more. But if you have suggestions 'bout things like that then go._

_**Hend** – uhm.. What part is touching? Jhehe_

_**Kaori-Urunasawa08 **– I hope you'll find it that nice until the end._

_**Radhikabest** – how many times do u have 2 say dat? Jokes._

_Thanks guys n please continue reading as well as of course, reviewing. Lav ya! _


	10. face your fears II

When love and hate collides 10

**Face your fears** (part II)

They couldn't get anything out after that so they decided to proceed upstairs without being heard. "It's pretty scary... what do you guys think when they said they'll do it the hard way?" Miyu asked worry evident in her voice. Kanata somehow sensed this and assured her that they meant no harm. "There's something fishy going on and we're not about to let that pass!" Santa raised his hand like he won some game. Aya did the same as well as Nanami, putting on their fighting spirits. "guys? are crazy or well you've been like that, but you don't know what's out there! Come on you---"

"You need a great deal of evidence before you start something risky."

"Yeah right! Always the smart one, hey you canine! I was supposed to say that!" said Miyu on the process of hitting Kanata playfully on his head. "Alright, we'll think of something but for now, let's bring Miyu inside." Aya said as Santa opened the door for the two. Just when the door opened for the two was when it closed. The trio went to Aya and Nanami's room to think of Plan A then Plan B, as for the two, well they still had to clean Miyu's wounds.

"Hey you dog! It looks small but it's still painful!" Miyu was looking nervously at the cotton and the alcohol kanata was preparing. "I think I'll just wash it with water." She added while looking at Kanata who was about to place it. "Whaaaaa! Ouch!" She screamed shutting her eyes. "You bird, I haven't placed it yet." Miyu opened her left eye, looking at the cotton that was still inches from her wound. "I know." Just then, Kanata neared the cotton when... "Aaahhh! Waaaaaaaahhhhh!" Miyu screamed though she really didn't feel any cotton touching her foot. Kanata sighed and placed the cotton quickly. "OUCH! Hey that was for real!" She exclaimed realizing that Kanata already placed it. "Yeah... and did it hurt? You're making it worse you know. Like what you did during the play---" Suddenly, both of them held a blank expression on their face. Only one thing came into their heads at the mention of it.

Actual play

_Maya and Shiro were locked inside a room because of their crazy friends. It was dark and Maya surely wasn't cool with it. She really hates dark places. _

"_Get me out of here!" She began to scream and was at the verge of crying. "They're never gonna do it." After she heard him say that, she completely cried everything out. "I hate dark places!" She said in between her sobs. She curled up there like a five year old kid who was lost inside a mall. In the middle of her weeping, she felt two arms encircling her form, engulfing her into a warm and gentle hug. "It's alright... I'm here. You know that." _

"_Shiro..." He looked at her face which was illuminated by the light coming from a full moon from a slight hole upon the roof. Her eyes were quite red from crying and her tear stricken cheeks. He then placed his hands on her cheeks and caressed It, Soothing her. Before they knew it, their face was getting closer and closer until their lips met in an enticing caress at first which eventually went deeper. _

"_I Love You Maya..." _

"_Shiro..."Before she could finish her sentence, Shiro then again engulfed her into a kiss, A very passionate one that even they didn't know if it was just a part of the play or if it's a part of what their hearts are telling them. _

End

The two snapped back as Miyu picked up the cotton which fell while Kanata got the Band aid which was behind him. When Miyu finally got the fallen cotton as well as kanata, having the band aid and turned to Miyu who was exactly lifting up her face.

Miyu lifted up her face just in time to see Kanata's face turn back. In one second, they faced each other... faces centimeters away. The two shyly met each other in one kiss... but definitely, a different one. It started out shyly but seconds passed or so, it went deeper. Their lips tasting each other... it was about to get deeper when they heard someone walk in. Good thing there was still a hall before their beds. They faced each other, surprised and minded their own businesses after that.

"We couldn't think of something." Santa started out disappointed. "Well actually Santa, we had, and you don't want to consider it."

"Sneak out at midnight? Never!"

Kanata and Miyu remained quiet. The three looked at their awkward moment. "What's up?"

"A harassing stray dog attacked me."

"Harassing? I was trying to clean your wounds!" Miyu raised her eyebrow at him wondering why he was changing the subject in turn, Kanata raised his eyebrow at him too. "Uh—guys?" In the middle of their conversation, they heard foot steps from outside their room.

"Shhh..." Santa and Aya went towards the door and opened it very slight. The four peeked in too, seeing what was happening through the crack of door. Outside were men dressed in black carrying some trays with them, they were going upstairs, which was the 4th floor and also, the floor they couldn't go in. Miyu accidentally slipped on the edge of the carpet causing her to fall on Kanata and Kanata on Nanami and Nanami on Aya and Aya on Santa. 'Thud' they closed their eyes fearing that those men heard them but luckily, they didn't. Soon, they all sat up leaning on the wall.

"What do you think is up there?"

"What? It might be a 'who' for all we know." Aya received some weird stares and concluded. "Look guys, they're bringing up trays with foods."

"Food? What kind of food? Dog food?"

"I don't know, but I doubt that there are even animals in this place. If there's any, they're pretty quiet for some animal you know."

"I'm right ain't I? I told you sneaking up would be a perfect idea!"

"You know, maybe he's right. And it's the only thing possible to do. But do you think we could find out in exactly... 3 days?"

"Come on Nanami, at least we've got to try."

"Like there's something I could do."

The four announced the personnel that they were in so as not to make them suspicious. The personnel greeted them and continued whatever they were doing before that. They looked around the place to find anything. They were completely quiet since Miyu had to stay inside her room figuring that her wound won't let her walk for a while. Kanata was hesitant to leave her there for some reason but she insisted him to, or maybe forced him out.

"I thought it wouldn't take that long." Miyu said to herself. She went out of her room, using the walls as a support. The hall was completely deserted since everyone was still enjoying their swim. She was in front of the staircase when she heard someone going down, so she acted casually but the men knew that every one was supposed to be out.

One of the men whispered something to the other and so, he nodded. The two went beside Miyu and held her arms, dragging her upstairs.

The quad searched the whole place and the result is... ZERO. they've searched the huge place and found nothing. So they decided to go back, but on their way up, they saw an open door underneath the stairs? "We didn't see that before." Santa decided to see what it was as curiosity tugged on him. Aya and Nanami followed suit while Kanata decided to check up on Miyu.

Miyu tried to scream but only a muffled on came out since the men placed a cloth on her mouth to shut her up. She struggled to get free but her wounded foot got in the way. They were halfway towards the higher floor when they saw Kanata glaring at them. Miyu's face brightened but soon held fright since Kanata couldn't handle all of them. "Let her go."

"Kanata run! They're too... mmfff!" The men covered her mouth again dragging her up. Three men attacked Kanata and gave him a hand chop on the junction of his neck and shoulder causing him to lose his consciousness. They caught him and tied his wrist as well. Miyu cast a worried glance at Kanata while walking upstairs which was against her will.

"Wow! A secret passage? How exciting could this be!" Santa and Aya exclaimed while Nanami looked intently at something. "Hey guys, what's this?" Nanami held a picture of an old man. Below the picture was something transcript. _'Directore Urasawa' _

"Director Urusawa?"

"Maybe he's the owner."

"No, we've met the owner but he's not this man."

"Come on, we might gather some information at the end of this tunnel..."

"If it ends."

Kanata and Miyu were placed inside an attic room which only had the small window as a source of light. Kanata was resting on Miyu's lap since he was still unconscious. Miyu looked around the room but it was rather empty, only a painting on a wall and more than that, there was nothing. She was also having hard time breathing because of the cloth that covered her mouth and reached until her nose. Thankfully, Kanata stirred slowly opening his eyes which then focused on Miyu's. "W-what hap-happened?" He asked but obviously, Miyu couldn't reply since her mouth was covered. She just shook her head at him. "oh... let me help you with that." He sat up but figured he couldn't do anything as well since his hands were all tied-up. He sat there for some minutes until an idea struck him. He moved behind Miyu and told her that he'll try to untie the rope.

He reached for her hand and tried to find the knot. It took him 30 minutes before he finally untied it. After that, Miyu removed the cloth from her mouth and reached for Kanata's rope. Soon, the two were free.

"I wonder why they aren't looking for us yet" Miyu looked at the window and noticed that it was already night time. "Probably those personnel or if they really are, told our teachers some excuse."

"What'll happen to us?" Miyu held a very concerned expression for their situation. Kanata just stared at her holding the same expression for her. "How about if they won't know about this? And those jerks will put up some excuse and make them believe it. Then they'll leave us here. Then what'll happen after that? They'll let us stay here until we die?"

Kanata never saw Miyu like this before. She was like a scared child who doesn't have someone to guarantee that everything will be alright. So he did what he thought is right. He hugged her and assured her that he won't let anything happen to her.

"They're sleeping already?"

"Yes sir, they spoke to me awhile ago and don't worry, we've brought foods for them"

"Hey Aya look at this." Santa was looking through a small circular window. "Hey, what is a window doing here?"

"Hey look at those, aren't those guns?" Nanami pointed. Aya and Santa gasped at the number of guns inside. "Something's really fishy out here."

"come on, we've got to find out what's at the end of this."

Kanata sat there staring at the sleeping Miyu leaning against him. She fell asleep awhile ago when she was in Kanata's arms. He placed his hand gently on her cheeks... He stared at her then shook his face. "I'm falling in love with a bird? This is crazy..." He jumped in surprise when what they thought was a wall suddenly opened. There were three people coughing out...

"Guys?"

"Lookey! It's Kanata and Miyu! Hey what are you two doing here all alone!"

"Quit it Santa, those men locked us in."

"Men?" Aya asked wondering what he was talking about. "Yeah, the so-called personnel of this place."

"I told you Aya, those people are frauds!" Nanami exclaimed excited. "Yeah, yeah , yeah.. But if they are, where are the real ones?"

"We have to get out of here before that." Kanata said waking Miyu up. "Huh? Wh- what? What are you guys doing here?" Miyu rubbed her eyes focusing it to the three. "We don't know...---"

"Hey! The door's open!" Miyu and Kanata looked at it bluntly. "You didn't try opening the door?" The two just shook their head. "Alright, let's go."

"Ms. Mizuki, they're sleeping, as simple as that."

"You believed him? Tenchi, and Konishi's sleeping too?" Miyu and Kanata's room were very dark and when they came to their beds, it was empty.

"Hey you hear something?" Nanami asked stopping in front of a door.

"Hear what?" Silence pursued in and some moans and groans replaced it. All of them blushed at the thought but dismissed it. Santa peeked in and saw people inside. "Guys! I think I found the real people! Look!"

They all gasped seeing people in blindfolds and they were all tied as well; some were struggling to get free. They entered the dark room and removed the ties from them. "Thank goodness... we've been at this awful place for weeks."

"Who are you?"

"We're all workers in this place... until those terrorists attacked us and owned this place to themselves."

"Terrorists?"

"Aaaaaaaahhh!" Aya and Nanami shouted as they saw a man opening the door.

"It's Konishi and Tenchi!" Ms. Mizuki said as they ran towards the stairs. "Are you sure that's them?"

"Of course I am, they're my students and you're their homeroom teacher!" Ms. Mizuki ran towards the stairs even before Mr. Anju could stop her. "Hey! I'm coming with you."

Everyone sat there in silence as they stared at the man in terror. He was pointing a gun towards them, threatening them that if they move a single bone, all of them will die. Unfortunately for him, he didn't notice Miyu behind him who was holding a wood on one hand and smashed it into his head. Then again, unfortunate for Miyu, she didn't notice another man who aimed his gun at her and fired, she closed her eyes shut and waited for the bullet to come across her but nothing came though she heard a loud impact in front of her.

"Kanata!" She shook Kanata's body violently as Kanata whined in pain. Miyu somehow noticed that he really wasn't shot. She then let herself hide her face on his body. "Oh for the love of God please don't take him away from me!" Miyu observed one of the armed man from the corner of her eyes. "How do you expect me to live without you? you promised never to leave meeee!" She said as she pretended to cry to make everything real. She saw that the man scurried away and got. "Hey dog! you could wake up now." Kanata stirred but didn't wake up. "Hey! What are you playing dead? Come on! Dog's aren't supposed to do that." Still, he wasn't waking up. Miyu started getting worried and held his face.

"Hey... wake up" Her voice was getting softer. She then slapped grabbed his hair and pulled it hard. "Aahh---" Kanata exclaimed after what Miyu did and quickly got up and met Miyu's lips... accidentally. Both eyes went wide as their lips met each other.

"You pervert!" with that, Miyu stormed away and left all the others inside. "Hey Miyu wait. Come on guys!" He motioned for the others to follow them.

"Hey, what do you think is this? A control panel?" Santa pointed at something in a far distance of the room. Nanami went beside him and leaned on something but that something pushed itself down. "Maybe?" They all stared at the monitor that started by itself. "Hey that's interesting, aren't those people the terrorists?"

"Miyu wait up! That was an accident"

"Yeah right! And your pretend faint was an accident?

"No, I was really having a hard time getting up."

"oh right! And you expect me to believe that?"

"yes" Suddenly, they heard people running towards their direction and minutes later, they came face to face with those people. All of them were aiming their guns at them.

"Hey! Lookey there! Its Miyu and Kanata and the others!"

"Yeah dumby, and they're in danger—hey Aya, this is no time for using that as a keyboard!"

"look"

Everyone screamed and ran when the ceiling started to collapse. Miyu's reaction time was slow that's why she didn't noticed the rock about to hit her. "Miyu!" Kanata grabbed her in time and the two fell backwards.

"Are you really dense? Or are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Look" Miyu held onto Kanata's shirt as she pointed her finger towards the other men under the mass of ceiling and dust.

"No Miyu, they're the bad guys."

"If they're the bad guys... then why aren't you with them?" Kanata smacked Miyu on the head. "You want me to bury you in there?"

"You want us to bury the two of you in there?" Aya stood there, paper in hand. While Nanami and Santa was jumping in victory.

"What happened here?" Ms. Mizuki and their prof. appeared right before the scene and almost fainted at the mere sight of it. "We missed it?"

"It's your fault Mr. Anju! I told you they weren't ghosts! We came all the way here for an hour and looked like complete idiots!"

Both Miyu and Kanata yawned at the same time and leaned at each other. "I hate Okinawa."

"You were just telling how you loved it you bird."

"I hate you!"

Good grief! Finally! I'm through with this! I want to apologize to you guys for having to put something like this. It's really crazy, I know and I'm not hoping to get any reviews on this. But just bear with it anyways, my mind's a little messed up right now and so does this chapter.


	11. confessing can be a bad thing

When love and hate collides 11

Confessing can be a bad thing

Miyu woke up the next day feeling very weird. She stared at her weird room mate who woke up earlier. "That's weird" His bed was neatly tucked in which made it more weird. "I forgot, his room is so neat and tidy." Miyu finally stood up, a bit groggy. She looked outside and saw those bad guys in handcuffs. "Serves you right." She said before changing her clothes and going out to find the others.

"Hey Kanata, how's Akira doin?" Kanata snapped at Santa's question. Why would he suddenly ask something like that? "Why?"

"Nothing, I just remembered that her family came from here in Okinawa."

"Oh yeah" He said as he picked up another dish. "So how's she? She's still your childhood friend after all."

"Well, I don't know. We haven't had our communication since last year."

"_we haven't had our communication since last year." _ Miyu heard the last lines of what Kanata said. "whoo... so what do we have here."

"Is that so? I miss her already." Santa said while he continued washing the dishes. "it's been a long time... come on Santa, seriously, why would you ask about Akira?"

"Nothing... hey! did you confess your feelings to her?"

"No... we had a fight even after she left."

"You're so stupid you know that? But honestly, you still loved her don't you?" Kanata grew more serious than before.

Miyu's heart was beating fast and she didn't know if it'll explode. She placed her right hand on it while catching her breath.

"I think so..."

"yeah, after all those years but because she's your first love right."

"Santa, did a rock hit your head last night?"

Miyu walked away confused about her weird feelings. "What am I feeling? I shouldn't be feeling this way. He loved that Akira, so? What's with it anyway? Darn this!" She said at the process of heating her chest. "Ouch! It hurts."

"Hey Miyu! What happened to you? You seemed to have run some kind of a marathon." Christine said surprising her. "Oh Chris... it's you."

"So, what happened to you?"

"Uh nothing, you see I just woke up that's all. I'm just a bit groggy every time I wake up." She said as she pretended to yawn. "Oh."

"Uhm, Christine... do you happen to know someone named Akira?" Miyu asked hesitant at first but she was really curious as to who that Akira is. "Oh Akira, Kanata's friend?"

"She is?"

"Yeah, I mean they've been friends ever since they were little. I even thought that she was his sister. They've known each other for a very long time until Akira's family decided to go abroad and settle there."

"Really? Isn't she coming back?"

"I don't know, but I guess Akira made a promise to Kanata that she'll come back for him. But it's been 4 years since then and she never came back." Christine said as she and Miyu came to a stop at the villa's terrace. "I never thought he had someone special."

"yeah, me too. I mean, he's known to be a woman hater when he entered high school you know."

"I noticed."

"he never seemed to like me you know." Christine said kinda looking sad. "You've been with Kanata ever since you were little right? And that's why you knew Akira as well."

"Yeah, Kindergarten, we moved here at Heiomachi and then I knew them both as well as Santa. Since then, we've been together but Kanata was obviously closer to Akira than anyone else."

"But I thought he also loved you, the time he met an accident?"

"No, it just seemed that way though because I made it look that way. I just forcibly placed myself in the middle since I really liked him a lot. I fell in love at first sight you know. And since that time, I made him like me I mean, I did everything just for him to notice me but all he saw was Akira but I couldn't blame Akira... She had everything. She was beautiful—"

"but you're beautiful too"

"But I'm not as kind as her... no one hated her, as much as I want to but I can't. She's someone whom you'll really love for some unknown reason." Christine stared at the ground, at the verge of crying. "I never knew that it was like that."

"don't you like Kanata too?"

"Me? Of course... '_yes' _NOT! Why would I like that dog?" Miyu received a chuckle from Christine. "You make me laugh; you're the only girl who would say that." With that, Christine walked away and left Miyu standing alone. She stared at the workers who were setting something up in front of the beach.

"What're they up to?" She decided to check up on the workers their so she made her way down. She approached an old man and asked what they are doing.

"Well, Anju said that you kids are leaving first thing in the morning tomorrow, so we arranged these fireworks as a sign of gratitude."

"We're leaving? But we still have 3 days left!"

"That's what he said... maybe because of what happened he was scared that it might happen again."

"That old man's such a kill joy. Hey gramps, can I help?" Miyu said as saw what the others were doing. "Alright, but be careful with them." Miyu started working. At first, everything she did was rubbish but she got into doing it and learned. "Nice work Miyu... you know, you should sometime visit my brother. He's doing a lot of fireworks these days for New year."

"Really? In Heiomachi?"

"yeah... he's an old man but I bet he'll love your work."

"Sure." Just then, Aya and Nanami came running towards Miyu. "Miyu, we've been looking all over for you."

"Why? What happened?"

"Christine locked herself inside their room and said that she never wanted anyone in her life anymore. She also said something about ending her life."

"Just now?"

"No, 1 o'clock, 4 hours ago."

"What! 5 already? Sorry gramps, I gotta go."

"Christine! Open the door."

"No! leave me alone!"

"Chris.! It's me Kanata, will you please open this door!"

"Have you tried the keys?" Miyu asked. "Yes but all of the furniture I think is blocking the door."

"Alright dog, what did you do now?" Miyu asked as she stood in front of Christine's room. "Me? I didn't do anything to her."

"Hey Christine, will you please come out already?"

"No! I told you guys give me some time alone!"

"But how will we know that you won't do anything bad."

"I won't"

"You know, I think we should just leave her be for a while." Miyu said as she tried opening Christine's door. "Yeah, I think so." Nanami said before leaving with Aya. Now, it's the two again.

"You know, what did you do to her?" Miyu started when kanata walked down the stairs. "I didn't do anything to her; I haven't even talked to her."

"Yeah! That's the problem."

"What!"

"You aren't talking to her. You're ignoring her like she's not even here." Miyu raised her voice but Kanata remained calm. "and what would I tell?"

"Anything? Look Kanata, I thought you were gonna confess your love to her? But all of a sudden you're acting like you're through with her." Miyu said as she walked ahead of kanata. "I am not, who told you about me confessing something to her when there's nothing to confess!"

"She loves you so much Kanata and you failed to notice that throughout the years that you've been together!" Kanata didn't reply. "How could you be so cruel?"

"Me! How could you speak so much about feelings when you don't even have one?"

"You call me numb? What do you think? Oh yeah! Maybe you're right! I'm just a girl who doesn't know anything about that thing? Because I haven't had a real love and because there's really no one out there make me look like a person who doesn't have any feelings!"

"Why not!"

"Maybe you're the one who doesn't have any feelings! What are you, acting all blind just because you don't love Christine!" Miyu was now completely shouting at him. "I can't berate my feelings for that matter. You know, I just wished that by the time I woke up from that sleep, I wish I just forgot about everything and never had these feelings. Because if it's so difficult for you then it's harder for me!" Kanata spat back, really angry for some reason he don't know.

"Kanata, you can't survive living with those feelings for your past because it's your future that you should concern yourself with!"

"And who gave you the permission to talk about my past!"

"You're still waiting for her aren't you? Because you loved her and even if it took Akira forever, you'd still wait for her!" Kanata stared at her with wide eyes. "You don't even know if she already has a life while you on the other hand couldn't have one because your life is your past!"

"Don't ever talk to her that way because you don't know her!"

"And I don't know you! You know Saionji, I thought I saw something in you. I thought I fell in love with that guy inside you but I was wrong. That person was just my imagination!"

"Miyu... you—"

"Yes I love you and I guess I wasn't really meant to have any feeling that's why they gave me the wrong person to love!" She screamed, she shouted... she didn't know what she was feeling that moment. She was really hurt... and she had to run. Kanata fell on the sand and buried his face on his knees. He messed up with his hair like a crazy person and kicked no one in particular. He stared at the dark blue sky while stopping his tears to fall.

"Ouch... that hurts you know." Nanami said as the three of them stared at the whole drama the entire time.

"I thought they were having their normal fights but this was for real and I never saw the both of them get so furious like that." Santa said while staring at the two go their separate ways.

(Miyu)

Miyu walked far from Kanata. She walked there aimlessly not knowing what to do next. "Stupid feelings." She thought about what he said earlier. "Yeah, I'm numb... I'm stupid, I'm an idiot. Why would I love a dog anyways?" She said as she wiped her eyes trying not to cry. "Everything I do is wrong... even these feelings are a great mistake. He's right, I'm dense... dense, dense, dense, DENSE!" She was completely crying her heart out. "He's always watched out for me... he's always taking care of me and... and he never leaves my s-side when... when I n-need him... a-and h-he said he's never gonna l-let something... bad to happen... to me." Miyu talked to herself while crying. She stared at the dark sea in front of her and cried out.

"And what did I do? I just made everything worse!" She shouted before hiding her face in her palm.

(Kanata)

"Yeah she's right. I'm cruel... smirk I don't have any feelings at all!" He was laughing miserably. "Kanata you bastard! You said you loved her but why do you keep on hurting her? huh!" He covered his face as he continued laughing but little did he know that he was already crying.

Just then, a series of fireworks appeared on the sky and everyone was clapping and enjoying the show.

(Miyu)

"I love Okinawa!" Miyu sobbed and stared at the fireworks with a tear-stricken face. "Hey, I made that!" She pointed towards the sky.

(Kanata)

"_I love fireworks..." _He remembered what Miyu said once and laughed out even more. "Enjoy the show." He rested his head on his palm to recover from what happened.

(Miyu)

Miyu gazed at the wonderful sight before her before she cried noisily again. "waaaaaa! The sob f-fireworks' so b-beautiful sob waaaaaaaaaa!"

Miyu)

"You bastard, stand up and say sorry..."

"Why would I? it's her fault anyways!" Kanata argued over himself like a real crazy person. He took a handful of sand and threw it away. "Argh! I hate it."

"I'm so...sorry Miyu" He said to no one in particular before letting his tears fall down.


	12. strangers

When love and hate collides

**Strangers**

Kanata turned the doorknob, not knowing whether to enter or not. He was arguing over himself of what to do... he was angry at Miyu for some reason he didn't know. He sighed then removed his hand from the knob before heading towards Santa's room.

'knock' 'knock'

"come in"

"Santa... is... is it alright for you to have me over for the night?" Kanata said quite hesitant. Santa somehow sensed this unusual thing over his friend so he thought better of speaking it out. "You're never embarrassed with me Kanata... is it that half of you wants to sleep back there with Miyu and the other half to sleep here?" Kanata didn't bother to answer back to his best friend for he was really tired; mentally, physically... and emotionally. And in a hushed voice he said. "Tell Miyu that she need not worry to sleep in there."

----------------------ooooooooooo-------------

'_faster' faster' faster' ... _Miyu was like a lunatic robot packing its clothes. She went to every corner of the room within a second to get all her things before Kanata walks inside the room. Seeing that everything was set, she ran towards the door although she failed to notice that the carpet was a little out of place.

'THUD'

Kanata removed his hand from the knob upon hearing the loud crash. He slightly opened the door and saw Miyu lying flat on her face under all her baggage.

He silently closed the door and chuckled. 'She must've been in a hurry' He thought before walking along the silent hall again.

-----------------------------------------------

"Heya Miyu... oh... ouch, what happened to your nose?" Nanami stared at Miyu's face and it was a mess. By looking at it, it really is painful and you would feel that you're the one who had a crushed nose.

"Yeah... is it painful?" Miyu nodded before she went inside the bus. She had changed partners with Nanami.

"I'm really sorry for what happened around here Anju... but I still hope you and the kids enjoyed." The old man said with all the others behind him.

"No problem... it's an experience for them too. Oh well, thank you for letting us stay here though." He bowed before entering the bus. All of the students waved goodbye at the personnel as the bus sped off.

"Hey I know! I'll just tell a story Miyu... it's about this young girl who..." Miyu stared outside. She wasn't listening to what Aya was saying. She just stared outside and nothing more... She spent the whole 7 hours of their trip just staring outside until they arrived at Heiomachi. Aya and Nanami noticed the strange behavior of Miyu and knew that it was because of her fight with Kanata.

"Hey guys, isn't it Kanata's birthday tomorrow Eve?" Nanami asked while looking at Miyu and Kanata like they were 2 different people now. "Yeah... it's Christmas too." Aya added. "And New Year's here." Santa said gaining a look from the two... they all sighed and proceeded into going home.

Miyu arrived at their apartment and was about to get inside when she came in contact with someone. "Oh sorry... sorry." The girl said, looking really sorry. "No, it's alright..." Miyu said as she stared at the beautiful girl in front of her. She had a waist-length black hair and brown eyes. _'kanata has brown eyes' _She shook the thought away as she heard the girl bid goodbye and for the last time say sorry.

'knock' 'knock'

Kanata opened the door hoping that somehow, it would be Miyu but the minute he opened the door... there stood the person whom he wouldn't expect to come.

"Surprise!"

Kanata stood there, dumb founded. He grew pale and was utterly shocked at this much unexpected surprise. "Akira... what are you doing here?"

"I did surprise you, didn't I?" She giggled before looking at his expression.

"Akira?"

"I'm here to fetch you" Kanata was puzzled. Why on the Earth would she fetch him for?

--------------------------

"Ms. Kozouki! Wait!" Miyu stopped in her tracks as she heard someone calling her name. "Ms. Kozouki, someone left this couple of days after you left." The door man said as he handed Miyu a small envelope. "Did he say his name?"

"No, he just told me to give this to you and go see him right after you arrive."

"Thanks."

-------------------------

"He did that!"

"Uh-huh... aren't you happy? He gave me these tickets to India. Your birthday would be so much fun and exciting don't you think? There, we could reminisce about the past and spend your birthday along with Christmas just like how we used to when we were young." Akira said just like an eager child. Kanata grew strangely silent. "And we'll even do the things that we missed doing."

"You should've at least said something... you can't just return as simple as that. Look, it's been 4 years ever since you left and you can't just go back expecting things to turn out like the way it was before." Kanata's voice was cold but he remained calm. He wanted to shout... but he couldn't... he wanted to get mad... but he didn't want to make things worse.

"But Kanata... that was the past, and obviously this was a surprise.." Akira trailed off; she never saw this side of Kanata before and was really shocked to meet this new side of him.

"I don't care... j-just leave the ticket and I'll follow."

--------------------

Miyu opened the small envelope and read what's written in there.

_Miyu, _

_Please meet me at the park... I just need to talk to you. _

_Seiya_

The name pierced something inside her and she didn't know why. 'Are they killing me?'

First, her fight with Kanata and now, all of a sudden, he'll show up like nothing happened? Are they insane? She rested her head on her palm and closed her eyes. She was like a business man who was thinking about so many things. She looked at the paper again before grabbing her jacket to go out.

Miyu was walking towards the park slowly... taking her time in every step she took. She wasn't just sure about herself, if all these were happening at the same time. And why would he go back?

"Miyu." She heard a familiar voice... she haven't realized that she was also taking her time on thinking which brought her faster in the park. "Seiya... s-so what brought you here?" She acted cheerful and strong for him to see that she learned to move on.

"I just wanted to apologize... for everything. I know the reason why your parents moved you here. It's because of me. And the reason why you agreed is because of me. I'm sorry for ruining everything you've got back there." He lowered his head and placed his hands on his pocket.

"Seiya... why are you saying all these? And why now? You've got the whole 3 years to tell those things but why now?"

"Because you said you'd forgive me if snow doesn't come in this December." Miyu's head snapped upon hearing those words. She never thought that this day would come. She never thought that he waited that long just to tell he's sorry.

"Seiya... I've told you before, past is past."

"Yeah I know... but I'm willing to put things back to the way it was."

"You never learn do you...?"

"I've learned... so, friends?" He extended his hands to Miyu which she took happily. "Yep, friends."

---------------------

Kanata was having last minute thoughts while he stared at the plane ticket on his hands. He couldn't just leave without even saying goodbye could he? He shook his head and grabbed a small packed object on his night stand before leaving his room.

"Mr. Lun..." The door man nodded as Kanata placed the object by the table.

"Travel safely Mr. Saionji."

"Thanks" He opened the door for Kanata and closed it by the time he called for a cab. As soon as he closed it was then that he came to open it when Miyu entered. "Good evening Ms. Kozouki"

"Good eve"

----------------------------------END


	13. Christmas without you

When love and hate collides 13

**Christmas Without You (part 1) **

Miyu woke up the next day feeling very... unusual. She didn't get up just yet, she didn't want to. She just laid there and once again, fell asleep.

On the other end of the world, Kanata sat on his bed not ready to greet the morning. He still couldn't believe that he was where he didn't want to be. Later, they would be celebrating his birthday but he knew that it wouldn't make any sense at all since Miyu wasn't there. He rolled over his bed and placed a pillow on his head.

------0000-----

2 hours had passed since Miyu decided to fall asleep again after she woke up. This time, she finally woke up at the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Miyu? Did you wake up just now?" Nanami asked on the other line. "Yeah... what's up?"

"Hello! Miyu will you wake up! It's Christmas later and you aren't supposed to be sleeping before Christmas."

"Nanami!"

"Alright, Aya and I are going to fetch you up to do some shopping alright. Bye!" Miyu hadn't got the chance to tell something else since Nanami placed the phone down already. She sighed to herself and went to the bathroom to fix herself.

"Whoohoo! Shopping's finished!" Nanami and Aya jumped victoriously as the three exited the shopping center.

"Yeah and it took you 6 hours just to do that!"

"Well Miyu, you took part in it anyways." The three were walking down the streets of Heiomachi which was filled with different Christmas lanterns and everything. The streets were packed up too. As they passed by the bridge, Aya saw an ice cream vendor and pulled Nanami with her to buy some. Miyu was left standing there looking at the lake which was illuminated by the lights and the moon. Little did she know that she brought herself there until she realized it herself.

"Ms. I guarantee a free boat ride to you for Christmas' sake." Miyu stared at the familiar boat man and remembered that he was the same boat man from the stealing scene. "Thank you mr."

"Hey! where's Miyu." Aya looked around to find for Miyu but the blonde haired girl was nowhere to be found.

-------0000-----

Kanata sighed for the umpteenth time that day still accepting the fact that he was not there in Japan but rather here in India. "Kanata! Are you even listening to me?" Akira said annoyance evident in her voice.

"Uh... yeah, Uhm... I'll be heading back inside." He said as he went inside and situated himself in the balcony. He'd rather stay in here than anywhere in this country. The balcony was facing the lake, much to his delight and maybe just like back there in Japan, the lake was full of colors.

-----0000----

Miyu's head was laid upon her knees not minding where the boat took her. She was just going with the flow and she wished she could do the same with her life. She stared at the water around her which was like a sky filled with stars. "It's wonderful" She said to herself as the water started to get blurry as well as the lights which illuminated it and before she knew it, she was already crying.

"_Maybe birds should stay out of water. Especially those ones who thought they had fins instead of feathers!" _

Miyu chuckled, although her tears had not stopped falling, she began to smile. And then she remembered how she made Kanata laugh. It was a great achievement for her; she'd most probably do some crazy stunts just to see him laugh like that once in a while.

----0000----

"_You know, you should laugh a lot..." _ Kanata thought about the boat fare he had with Miyu back in Japan. He would never forget that for that was the happiest experience he had in his entire existence. He stared at his wrist watch which read 7:40... And then he sighed again. What was he waiting for anyways? Is there something he should wait for?

Kanata raised his head as someone disturbed his thoughts. "Father?"

"Kanata, you know, it's your birthday later."

"Yeah I know that"

"You got a little surprised with Akira's return... am I right?" Hosho, maybe for the first time in history, asked his son with a serious tone which made Kanata look at him in some profound way although he didn't give any response to his father. Hosho sighed knowing this side of his son... he would never get something out.

"You know Kanata... I know I've never really been a father to you. I've been to all the places here in the world but there's this one place I haven't been to ever since your mother died." Hosho's last statement caught Kanata's attention. He hadn't spoken for while and this, Kanata had to start.

"Where is that place?" Hosho smiled then with a proud grim, he answered. "Home."

Kanata's smile wavered at the mention of it and Hosho wasn't the one who wouldn't notice the thousand sighs of his dear son. "Tell me Kanata... what seems to be the problem."

"I've never really thought of spending this time of my life in a place where I didn't want to be..."

"Is it really the place?" Kanata didn't want to answer but his heart answered for him. Unknowingly, he shook his head which then made his father's smile widen. "Then what're you waiting for my son!"

"huh?"

"Go on! Fly! Spread your wings up in the air."

"Father, have I even said something?"

"Fly my son! FYI, it's only 8 pm... woohoo! I'll be getting one free breakfast buffet every morning!" Hosho excitedly said as he exited Kanata's room. Kanata had a very thankful smile on his face after that.

-----------00000000--------

"Thank you sir... and Merry Christmas." Miyu said and forced a smile out. The man smiled at her before proceeding into riding his boat again. "Yeah... Merry Christmas and a happy birthday." A cold breeze passed by which made Miyu shiver... this was the first day of December where she was to feel the coldness of snow again... or if it will ever come. She placed her hands inside her pocket before she walked back hoping that Aya and Nanami aren't gonna get mad at her for leaving them.

-----0000-----

Kanata was now happily seated inside a cab while thinking about Akira and his father.

"_You know, you're such a brat Kanata... you should've at least told me that you really didn't want to come. But don't worry, we'll be fine."_

He stared at the car's clock which read 8:30 pm... He remembered that his flight from Japan to India took him approximately 6 hours. He really couldn't wait to see the others... and if so, this would be the happiest Christmas and birthday he'll be having.

The rain started to pour, unfortunately, real hard and heavy. The driver muttered some curse to the rain. The hard pour of the rain made it hard for the driver to see where he's going as well as with Kanata who was telling him to stop for a while and let the rain pass but the driver insisted on it. A little later, 2 deafening horns of cars sounded through the whole high way.

----0000---

"Miyu! Look! It's snowing! Finally" Miyu's crazy friends started dancing in circles while enjoying the Christmas greeting of the heavens. Miyu softly smiled while she raised her palm to feel the snow. She raised up her head to look at the sky but it seems to her that this wasn't the kind of snow that would greet Christmas... it means something more she was afraid to find out. She wasn't aware that Aya and Nanami had stopped celebrating and started staring at her with those lonely eyes.

"Miyu, is this really how you celebrate Christmas?" Aya received a nudge on the elbow from Nanami. Miyu stopped walking and stared at the ground. "Maybe."

"Come on Miyu... I'm sure that Kanata feels the same way too. So don't worry."

"Don't worry 'bout it Nanami, My life has been like this even when I used to live in America. I think it improved a little right now. I'm usually spending Christmas eves on my own and not with anyone else since my parents are so busy working to buy me Christmas gifts forever." Miyu sat on one of the sidewalk benches.

"Miyu..."

"I think I'm even getting better at it. You know... stuffs l-like... being... alone? People... going... with-with-with..." Miyu wasn't able to continue what she's supposed to say as tears fell down from her eyes.

"Ms. Kozouki..." Miyu stopped before the stairs when their door man approached her.

"Merry Christmas" He smiled as he gave a small box wrapped in a neat manner. Miyu looked at the present then at Mr. Lun wondering why he would give her something. "But you should've not bothered—"

"It wasn't from me." Miyu, in pure curiosity... decided to open the box there.

_Miyu,_

_I'm sorry_

_Merry x-mas_

_Kanata_

She was getting what's inside it but out of the blue, it suddenly fell down from her grip and came in contact with the floor. It was a keychain with a boy who had a brown hair on it. She smiled to herself but soon, the smile faded as she stared at it longer. She stood there and just stared at it... like there's something about it falling that made her worry with no reason. The minute she knew it, Mr. Lun was in front of her holding the keychain.

"It sure is a special present..."

Miyu looked back at him.

"Mr. Saionji left it on my table before he left. I think he really never wanted to leave. Maybe he gave you that as a replacement for his absence during the most special day of one's life."

---------------------------------------------

Whooohoo... another chappie finished. This came in late because as usual, school offered a lot of things to do and still had. I just sneaked this up as to update something. Please leave a little something of your reviews. ()


	14. Christmas without you II

**When Love and Hate collide 14**

_I just wanted to thank those people who aren'tt getting tired of sending their reviews for my story. Thanks a lot. God bless. _

**Christmas without you (part II) **

Miyu sat by her window with a background of falling snow. She was staring at the keychain that Kanata gave; thinking that it was him somehow delighted her.

"I wouldn't be miserable as I am right now if only you've admitted that you're sorry. Why is your pride so hard to deal with huh?" She asked though she knew it wouldn't answer her back. It was just like looking back at her... with a smile on its face.

"Oh, you're smiling now. That's nice. So tell me you dog, why haven't you even thought about saying goodbye or even telling me something about where you'll be going." She tilted her head as she just stared at the miniature boy in the keychain. "Oh, I forgot... who am I as for you to tell about your whereabouts anyway? I'm right, am I? Or maybe you're too tired of showing your dog face around that's why you decided to run away and follow the Frisbee that I've thrown so far away... with my heart." She whispered, swinging the small thing back and forth. "Hope you don't go too far... because I bet that my heart won't go that far." Miyu removed her gaze from the thing and stared outside, at the snowy heiomachi.

"I'm really stupid... why would I talk to a dog-look alike like you!"

"stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She squeezed the toy and was about to throw it when...

"I love you!"

Miyu's eyes grew wide after hearing the toy talk. She stared at it again and pressed it. "I love you" It again muttered. Tears started forming at the corner of Miyu's eyes as she smiled at the toy in front of her. Although it wasn't just a toy who talks... she knew that it was Kanata who wanted to say those words which he would say after 5 million years.

----000----

"I'm sorry to tell you this Mr. Saionji but your son is... in a coma right now and neither anyone of us could tell if there's a chance of recovery." Hosho wasn't listening to what the doctor was saying as he paid attention to the ground like he didn't care at all.

"Its Christmas today... and it's his birthday too. How come something like this had happened? Why to him? Why on this day?" Akira placed a hand on his shoulder as the doctor walked away feeling bad for what happened to Kanata.

"This was supposed to be his best Christmas as he was to fly back to Japan... where he wants but how could something like this happen? Have he become too cold for his happiness to be deprived of?"

----000----

Miyu stretched out her hands feeling like she was ready for the world again.

"Hey Miyu! You know what... you're having these mood swings lately. You sure you're not... pregnant?" Nanami mocked and the usual Miyu would've already done something horrid to her but she didn't. She just gave them a very huge smile and started walking. At this, Nanami and Aya had to look at her weirdly. "And now she's smiling?"

"Hey Miyu wait up!" Both girls chorused as they followed Miyu. "So tell us, did your parents send you a very special gift that made your morning special?" Nanami started walking hand in hand with Miyu and Aya.

"Well, they did send me one but that's not fully it." A great idea splashed through Aya's head and this, she whispered to Nanami. Nanami made a huge smile and started shouting. "Oh... prince charming sent you one! Totally, that is so sweet"

"Uh-huh... I never expected Christmas to be this better."

"Aw... and our poor Miyu was just crying on her heels on Christmas eve." Aya and Nanami chorused an 'Aw' which then annoyed Miyu. "Alright, that was a little dramatic. But will you just let is slip through?" The two hadn't got a word leaving their mouths as they just smiled flatly at Miyu.

---000—

Inside a room that's been painted in white lay a sleeping soul whose heart just opened but a love that has yet to wait. Cherry petals lay on the table... the continuous beeping of his life line surrounded a pale figure, with eyes closed and an immobile body. His hair was in a neat brown mess and his lips... formed into an unimaginable smile that seemed to waver as time passes by. Christmas was right outside his window and yet, he wouldn't have felt it that moment.

And in a reflection of a mirror stood a girl with a look of longing in her eyes and with a hope in her heart. She stood there and watched as the snow rains through the place. She was happy but something inside her wasn't and she didn't know why. She wished she knew but the snow makes a very vague hint of what she wanted. Christmas was nearly over and a few couple of days after that, school will then again start but would abruptly come to an end as graduation steps in.

'_Maybe Kanata would be back before then' _ She thought to herself thinking that it was impossible for Kanata to miss graduation. Suddenly, her phone rang, disturbing her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Miyu... Its me, Seiya. Merry Christmas for the last time?"

"Oh, Seiya... Merry Christmas too... so what's up?" Miyu accepted Seiya as a friend and she was having that comfortable feeling around him again which makes it okay. "I just want to take you with me."

"Take me where?"

"You'll see... and don't worry, it's not a date. It's not far; actually, it's within Heiomachi so no worries alright. I'll be there by 8." With that, he hung up which left Miyu wondering.

Miyu went down and there she saw Seiya having a conversation with Mr. Lun. "Seiya!" She called out catching Seiya's attention. Both Seiya and Mr. Lun greeted her.

"Seriously, where is this place you are talking about?"

"You never change do you?" Miyu gave a look of annoyance and kept all words to herself as she stayed side by side with Seiya. After a few minutes of walking, the two arrived in front of a number of stairs. "Wow... is this some kind of an exercise?"

"Nope... it's more than that actually. Come on" Seiya started ascending up the stairs with Miyu behind him. After 31 more steps, they came face to face with a temple. The temple seemed deserted at first look but it wasn't. It's just that this time wasn't the right time to be in this place.

"You know, I never knew that I'll be coming back to this place." Seiya started as he placed his hands inside his pockets. He started walking towards it then sat on one of the temple's stairs with Miyu beside him. "I got surprised the moment I've found out that you were here in Heiomachi."

"You... you knew this place?"

"Yep... to tell you the truth, this is the place where I grew up and this temple witnessed those times. This was the place I've never wanted to leave... this was my home. My father and the keeper of this temple were very good friends and so was I with his son." Miyu stared at Seiya thinking that it was Kanata who's talking and sitting there with her. She remembered the time where Kanata shared his childhood experience. He wasn't the type who'll be doing that sharing every now and then that's why she was very happy that moment.

"What happened? Why did you leave this place?"

"You know my parents... and they're the reason why. Since the time that I left this place, I haven't got the chance to bring with me its memories." Silence took place after that. Miyu looked at the temple and felt something within it. It's like she knows this place only that she had never been here before.

--

-

-

After the reminiscing, Seiya and Miyu went over at the carnival to enjoy the last hours of Christmas. The place was all packed up since yesterday. They strolled along the small shops and played some games. Finally, after two hours, the two decided to retire and sit on one of the benches. Seiya offered to buy some food leaving Miyu in there all by herself.

Unfortunately for Miyu, the lake in front of her was the same lake at the fare. Lovers were in it, enjoying the romantic air while some just enjoyed each other's presence. The moment she shared with Kanata in that boat was something she wouldn't dare forget. Most of the times they've shared were like watching a cat and dog. They never get along, but that's the story of how she fell in love.

_I don' wanna fight no more, I don't know what we're fighting for_

_When we treat each other baby, like an act of war._

_I could tell a million lies and it would come as no surprise_

_When the truth is like a stranger, hits you right between the eyes. _

Unknown to Miyu, Seiya has been watching her for some time now and it was evident how sad she was at the moment. Seiya decided to just stand in there and stare at her. He sighed and smiled painfully to himself knowing that his feelings never changed throughout the time they've gone their separate ways.

Miyu didn't cry this time but she can't help but feel that something was wrong and she don't have a single idea as to what was that. Sighing, she stared back at the lake.

_Without you one night alone, Is like a year without you baby_

_Do you have a heart of stone?_

_Without you_

_Can't stop the hurt inside_

_When love and hate collide_

"Hey Miyu! Time to go."

-----0000----

End of chapter 14. pls. review... I really wanted to know if this story is good or bad. Pls. pls. pls.


	15. When life run on its own

When love and hate collide 15

**When Life Runs on its Own**

"Ms. Miyu Kozouki!" The speaker spoke out calling Miyu's attention which was then given an abrupt compliance by the blonde girl. She walked up the stairs and bowed before her audience and the administrators on the stage.

Yes, its graduation time and Miyu and her friends were ready to step in the life of being a college student. Well... at some point maybe, but most students aren't holding that expression on their faces that morning. More so, it doesn't even feel like graduation for the batch, but more so like a very boring afternoon discussion. Everyone was mostly at distress and Miyu was the topmost among this everyone.

(Miyu's POV)

As I received my diploma, I felt a pang of hesitance come across my nerves. This day was supposed to be the most memorable right? And this day was what we were all waiting for... I mean, we've spent an awful lot of time for this level but now, why does it feel like I wanted to take all those years back? I wanted to step backward and not forward? Is it all because of that stupid dog! Where would he hide his tail and why? Mr. Anju, the most honorific, horrid teacher of all times cleared his throat intentionally for me to snap out of whatever I'm thinking about that moment. I smiled nervously towards him and took hold of my diploma. Before I turned to look towards the audience, he gave me an 'everything-will-be-alright' look and for the last time, smiled at me. I bowed before my cheering classmates and proceeded to my seat beside Aya and Nanami who held the same expression as mine.

(Normal POV)

The graduation didn't take too long than what it's supposed to be, the parents and the school directors where wondering why melancholy took over instead of joy. For the first time after 3 months, Miyu replaced her pout with a smile and took pictures with the batch, the teachers, her friends and her parents. No one would want to keep a graduation picture with a face as that of a failure right? So why not take this chance to look your best even if it is just because of the want to have a good memorabilia.

"Remind me that dogs could really make a mess out of your life just like how they do with your houses." Nanami nodded in agreement and chuckled at what seemed to be a compliment as to lighten things up. "Don't worry Miyu... dogs are out of your life from now on and so you won't have to worry about that stuff."

"Maybe he really is... and maybe I'll have to go home now and fix my things."

"You aren't planning on celebrating graduation?" Santa looked at her, Aya stared at her and Nanami just raised her brow in pure wonder. Miyu laughed at their expressions and felt a little better.

"Maybe on college graduation." She said as she laughed her way towards home.

"Wow, America's too far." Nanami muttered, watching Miyu's retreating back.

"Yeah... maybe, I'll get there if I already landed a job."

"What do you think happened to Kanata? He didn't even send us a letter or some explanation about him going away? He really is making Miyu crazy."

(Miyu's POV)

I got back inside my room once again while staring at all my baggage. I never thought that moving out could be this lonely. Maybe because this wasn't much of the high school graduation I've ever dreamed of... maybe because I'd be leaving my friends in here... maybe because flying back to America meant facing the life I didn't want to live again or maybe because... **_Kanata._**

Really... where is that dog?

_Did you just ran away? If so... then why? Do you know how stupid you are right now for leaving without even saying...goodbye? You really are a dog you know that but I guess dogs are better than someone like you. When dogs bury up something that meant so much to them... they always knew where to find those things... they never forget about it and most importantly... they always come back. If you're really a dog... then I hope that you are reading this letter right now. _

_Miyu. _

I took one last glance at the letter before inserting it under his door. If he plans on coming back... then maybe that paper won't be covered with dusts or cobwebs for that matter. I sighed then stood up and then jumped why? Because Seiya was right in front of me and greeted this blonde girl who happens to be far from this world right now and he just brought her back.

"Hi! and congratulations!" He beamed. The usual Seiya I knew and he never changed.

"Hi...what's up?" I mustered up a smiled to avoid being sniffed at by this gossiping rat.

"I'm the one who's supposed to say that."

"Really? well then try rephrasing it cause there's nothing up with my life right now." I said being a little sarcastic and he had to raise his brows at this. Actually, the reason why he had come here was because we will be departing together to America. And the feeling of living this place wanna makes me stay even more and wait for that dog to hold out the Frisbee in front of me while wagging its tail.


End file.
